Samchel: Country Diva
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Country boy Sam Evans meets Broadway Diva, Rachel Berry when she transfers to Manning High in TN. Can opposites attract?
1. Introduction

A/N: First of all,thank you to everyone for reading my stories with open arms. I am still a beginner and make mistakes, but learning as I go along. I had the idea for this story floating in my head, and decided to try and write it down before I either forget or procrastinate. I thought of an opposites attract story.

This is an AU story and instead of Sam Evans moving to Ohio, it was Rachel moving to Tennessee. Country boy meets Broadway bound Diva. Please be extra patient with updates and please no bashing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics used. The ideas are all from my imagination though. Warning may include strong language and some smut. We shall see where this journey takes us. So please be advised ahead of time.

Happy Reading!

Xoxo Smytheberry1726 aka Bernadette


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome! Happy Reading.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Rachel Berry was performing in her first Sectionals and first Solo. It was supposed to be Mercedes's time to shine, but after Coach Sue Sylvester leaked their set list, they had to make last minute changes. Luckily she had practiced this song since she was four years old. Rachel Berry is a future Broadway star and she will do whatever it takes to reach her destination: New York. She outlined her entire life including college, Tony by age 25, and what her dorm would look like.

"Don't Rain On My Parade"

(feat. Lea Michele)

(Rachel)

Don't tell me not to live,

Just sit and putter,

Life's candy and the sun's

A ball of butter.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!

Don't tell me not to fly-

I've simply got to.

If someone takes a spill,

It's me and not you.

Who told you you're allowed

To rain on my parade!

I'll march my band out,

I'll beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir.

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!

But whether I'm the rose

Of sheer perfection,

Or freckle on the nose

Of life's complexion,

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,

I gotta fly once,

I gotta try once,

Only can die once, right, sir?

Ooh, life is juicy,

Juicy, and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir!

Get ready for me, love,

cause I'm a commer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,

Get what I want-I know how,

One roll for the whole show bang,

One throw, that bell will go clang,

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and BAM

Hey, Mister Arnstein,

Here I am!

I'll march my band out,

I will beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir,

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.

* Here you go Berry, its all or nothing*

Get ready for me, love,

'cause I'm a commer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Nobody, no, nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade!

The crowd and her team gave her a standing ovation. She did it! Nothing will ever rain on Rachel Berry's Broadway path no matter how lonely high school was. It will all be worth it, she pep talked to herself.

Soon after their performance they won Sectionals. Finn Hudson, her crush, gave her a hug. She smiled and knew her dreams were coming true. That was her dream until her dads pulled her aside after the competition.

Leroy Berry: Rachel, princess, simply amazing.

Rachel: Thanks, Daddy.

Hiraim: Not bad for your final performance at McKinley.

Rachel: What do you mean...my last?

Leroy B. : Rachel, we have a long trip ahead for work and we have to leave. We are sending you to live with your Uncle John and his family in Knoxville, Tennessee.

Rachel: You want me to live in the country?! I am a Broadway diva, not a country girl.

Hiraim: Why can't you? Dolly Parton did it in 9 to 5.

Rachel: Not the same, Dad. But, if that is what I have to do, then I can give it a try.

Leroy: That's our Princess. Time for you to say your goodbyes and pack.

Rachel: I have to leave Finn?

Hiraim: Its sacrifices we all make sweetie.

Rachel sighed and hugged her dads. "Shoot me now," she grumbled.

Meanwhile in Knoxville, Tennessee, Sam Evans was finishing his Freshmen year of high school at Manning High School. He was popular, a country boy with a Justin Bieber haircut. He loved music, football, helped his parents take care of his siblings, and never asked for anything. He also struggled with dyslexia. Luckily he was popular and no one teased him at school.

Mary : Sam, please come downstairs. Breakfast time.

Sam: Yes, mom.

Sam hopped out of bed, took a shower, dressed and went to find his family who were having breakfast. Luckily it was the weekend so no school. But that didn't mean he didn't have chores and part time job as a paper delivery boy. He loved living in the country and not sure if he could ever live in the Big City like New York. He did however sometimes dreamed of being a male model. He tried to keep his body in shape. No girlfriend at the moment, although he wouldn't mind.

Dwight: So did you hear we're getting a new neighbor. John Berry's niece is staying with him. She lives in Lima, Ohio but John says she's a bit loud and destined for Broadway.

Sam: Great, a Diva?

Stacey: Maybe she's pretty, Sammy.

Stevie: Girls..,yuck.

Mary: Be nice. You don't know her. Maybe Sam can introduce her around school.

Sam almost choked on his breakfast. "Why me?" He asked.

Mary: Be a gentleman. What if you were new wouldn't you want help?

Sam: Guess you're right.

Mary: Of course I am right, I am your mom.

Dwight: Speaking of, I want you to go over and help Mr. Berry get the place ready.

Sam: Yes sir.

Sam hurried with breakfast and then walked next door to John Berry's home. Mr. Berry was a nice man with money but living in the South. He appeared to be strict since he was one a Headmaster at Dalton Academy in Websterville, Ohio. But, he was a kind man and always had advice readily available. He didn't mind. Hopefully his niece was just as nice. Or if she's a Broadway girl she was probably loud. He wasn't going to judge.

He knocked, and Mr. Berry appeared.

John Berry: Hello Sam, Thank you so much for coming. I will pay you for your time. No objections.

Sam: No problem, Sir.

John Berry: Call me John. My niece is a handful but I love her very much. Plus she's about your age, well by a year. Very smart so maybe she can offer her tutoring services.

Sam: I can't wait to meet her.

Soon, Sam and Mr. Berry got his niece's room ready and just as Sam was about to head home, he saw a car pull up to the driveway, and stepping out was the cutest girl, nose a little large and unusual fashion, but very cute. Sam was in a daze. The girl walked up and smiled.

Rachel: Hello, a pleasure to meet you, I am Rachel Barbra Berry.

Sam: Sam Evans. Nice to meet you.

Rachel: Pleasure is all mine. * she winked and walked away to greet her Uncle and family.*

Sam walked back to his house with a dopey grin.

Mary: Sam, are you okay?

Sam stared out the window and grinned. " I am just fine. And so is she..."

Stevie: Girls...yuck...

Dwight: What happened?

Sam: I think I just met my future wife...

Mary: I better start planning your wedding.

Sam: Very funny, she is city and I'm country..total opposites.

Mary: Opposites attract.

Sam went to his room and daydreamed.

(A/N: JB "One less lonely girl")

(Sam)

Alright, let's go

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(One less lonely girl)

One less lonely girl

(One less lonely girl)

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(One less lonely girl)

One less lonely girl

How many I told yous and start overs and shoulders

Have you cried on before?

How many promises, be honest girl

How many tears you let hit the floor?

How many bags you packed, just to take him back

Tell me that how many either ors

But no more if you let me inside of your inside your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you

Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you

(I'm coming for you)

Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you

And when you're mine in the world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first

I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside of your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February

Not one of 'em spent with you

How many dinner dates, set dinner plates

And he didn't even touch his food?

How many torn photographs I saw you taping back

Tell me that you couldn't see an open door

But no more, if you let me inside your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you

Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you

Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you

And when you're mine in this world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first

I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart

I can give you a brand new start

I can make you believe, yeah

I just wanna set one girl free to fall, free to fall

She's free to fall, fall in love with me

Her heart's locked, and know what, I got the key

I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first

I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first

I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Okay Sam, snap out of it. She's a diva, you're country. Would never work.., he told himself. This will be interesting...

A/N: I hope you like this first chapter, read &amp; review please...


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Hello I'm back for another chapter of Country Diva. Before we get started, I feel like I need to rant a bit more, and I apologize. I am re-watching Season 6, episode 6 " What the world needs now", and first of all I am happy for Mercedes giving Rachel and Sam her blessing, but Sam was right about Rachel not needing a mentor. She will get back to New York when SHE is ready, and when Mercedes said " When you sing, nobody is laughing," yet she was one of the many who in fact DID laugh at her in high school. My heart broke when she broke down and cried afraid of failing. It brings me to what I'm ranting about. I don't think its just her character Rachel feeling overwhelmed, but it has to be overwhelmed when everywhere she turns these days she is constantly judged when she's done nothing wrong. All she has done is picking herself back up and moving forward with her life. That's all many of us can do thesehehe days. If you have ever faced obstacles or tragedies in your life, you understand how difficult it is to move forward. I've faced many heartaches, tragedies, I lost my mom and my first born who was premature within 11 months of each other. I have another daughter also premature who is autistic and speech delay. I'm a single parent. And many other obstacles thrown my way but all I can do is moved forward, but haven't forgotten the people or reasons behind them.

For Lea, this has to be hard to constantly being criticized in her personal and professional life on and off the show. She is 28, she has managed to find the strength to move forward and follow her dreams and found love again. You may not agree with it, but what right do any of us have to dictate how another person handles grief, tragedy, and love again. You never forget, but the person or situation makes you stronger and what sometimes need to do because you can't change the past.

It has to be hard to be criticized for what you do, who you date, your music, what you do in your video, what you wear. And constantly people throwing Cory and/or Finn in her face daily. Chord also as Sam has done nothing wrong. Both just doing their jobs as actors. I'll always love Finchel, but loving Samchel. Its sweet, refreshing, and both deserve to have love. Rachel hasn't forgotten Finn, but she realizes it's time to try to move forward. Just like Lea. It broke my heart watching her cry, and felt I needed to say it. They're my opinions, so please no bashing. You ship whoever you want. But I think for once we need to be respectful and stop trying to hurt Lea (or even Chord as Sam) especially if you're a True fan.

Thanks, end of rant. Next is Chapter two of Country Diva...

Smytheberry1726 aka Bernadette


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back! Hope you're enjoying this story so far. Thanks for reading! And big thank you for the over 1k reads of my Smytheberry fic, The Perfect You. You're so awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but story ideas.

Sam laid on his bed reading a comic book when his dad called for him, "Samuel please come downstairs, we have company!"

Sam: I'll be right down.

Sam sometimes wishes his parents would stop bugging him so often, but then again he can't imagine where he would be without them. He admired them despite struggling at times. Always worrying about layoffs and losing their home. Sam was raised to respect and work together as a family.

Sam checked his appearance in the mirror, and ran down the steps where he slowly froze when he saw their company in the living room. It was her...Rachel ...

Dwight: Sam, finally. Mr. Berry and his family are coming over for a barbeque to welcome his niece, Rachel. You met, right?

Sam: Briefly if you can call it that.

Rachel gave him a shy smile. Wow she's got a beautiful smile, he thought.

Mary: Well Sam, why don't you show Rachel around? She will be going to your school soon so may as well get to know at least one person before then.

Rachel: That would be lovely. That is,if you don't mind, Sam?

Sam: No problem at all.

John Berry: Have fun, but no funny business. I don't need your dads hunting either of us down.

Rachel: Oh my gosh, Uncle John, don't worry I ran the Celibacy club at McKinley.

John Berry: Which was a ploy to get to know Finn.

Sam: Who is Finn?

Rachel: Someone back home. It's complicated.

Sam smiled and thought, Maybe I should un-complicate things with her.

Sam: So would you want to watch Avatar? I speak Na'vi language.

Rachel looked at Sam, and thought he was adorable, although not her usual type. Yes she was still pining away for Finn. Even Blaine Anderson rejected her. Jesse egged her. Sam was a blonde country Ken doll. He and Quinn would be perfect for each other, although Quinn was miles away and she, Rachel, met him first this time. She was nervous about school on Monday. Wouldn't he kids bully her like at McKinley High? She was more city like and this was more country. Keep your eyevon thevprize, Rachel, New York and Broadway are end game and NOT the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

Sam: Rachel? Earth to Rachel?!

Rachel: Huh? I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out. So Avatar?

Sam: Avatar it is baby. *Elvis impression*

Rachel: Do you impressions often?

Sam: Best ice breakers ever.

Rachel: You're adorable. But so am I with my showtunes.

Sam: It makes you who you are.

Rachel chuckled as she followed him to his room. She was amazed how clean and organized he was. Compared to Finn, which she needs to stop doing.

Sam: Welcome and not many girls have been here so you're special. And I don't know why I just said that. I am sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham.

Rachel: Hmmm, Star Wars?

Sam chuckled, and teased, " No geez it was Doctor Suess. Were you raised by monks?"

Suddenly Rachel felt stupid and looked down, Sam felt bad about teasing her. He touched her chin.

Sam: I'm sorry , I didn't mean to tease you.

Rachel: It's okay, I've been teased my whole life, slushied, called horrible names.

Sam: Why would anyone tease you: You're too beautiful to be hurt so much.

Rachel: Because I'm talented and they are scared.

Sam: Can you sing?

Rachel: I am very talented yet unappreciated for my talents.

Sam: Sing for me?

Rachel: I never turn down a chance to perform. But only if you being with me, and then you sing by yourself.

Sam: I can do that.

Faithfully (A/N: Journey)

(Sam)

Highway run

into the midnight sun

Wheels go round and round

You're on my mind

(Rachel)

Restless hearts sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love along the wire

(Sam)

They say that the road ain't no place to start a family

Right down the line it's been you and me

And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be

(Rachel)

Oh, boy, you stand by me

I'm forever yours

Faithfully

(Rachel)

Circus life under the big top world

We all need the clowns to make us smile

Through space and time

Always another show

Wondering where I am lost without you

(Sam)

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair

Two strangers learn to fall in love again

I get the joy of rediscovering you

Oh, girl, you stand by me!

I'm forever yours

Faithfully

(both)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Faithfully

(Rachel)

I'm still yours

I'm still yours

(Sam)

I'm still yours

(Both)

Faithfully

Sam: Wow...you are amazing.

Rachel: Finn and I performed that at Regionals.

Sam: Finn is your boyfriend?

Rachel: is...was...who knows anymore, so much drama yet I'm a glutton for punishment I guess. I'm here now though.

Sam: Yes, you are. I'll be there as best as I can be.

Rachel: You're so sweet, but stop stalling. Its your turn.

Sam: Wow so bossy. No wonder you were in charge at your old school.

Rachel: Someone needs to. Now, please sing for me.

Sam: Who am I to disappoint a lady.

Rachel: Sam...

"Earth Angel" (A/N: New Edition version)

(Sam)

Earth angel,

Earth angel

Will you be mine

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool,

A fool in love, with you

Earth Angel

Earth angel

The one I adore

Love you forever

And ever more

I'm just a fool,

A fool in-love with you

I fell for you

And I knew

The vision of your love's loveliness

I hope and I pray,

That someday,

I'll be the vision of your

Hap-happiness

Earth angel,

Earth angel

Please be mine

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool,

A fool in love, with you

*Rachel smiled while swaying back and forth on Sam's bed*

I fell for you

And I knew

The vision of your love's loveliness

I hope and I pray,

That someday,

I'll be the vision,

The vision of your happiness

Earth angel,

Earth angel

Please be mine

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool,

A fool in love...with you...

Rachel: That was amazing, you're girlfriend must be a lucky girl.

Sam: No girlfriend... 'Yet' he silently added to self.

Rachel blushed. "Oh, okay..." 'yes!' She silently screamed.

Sam leaned in, and Rachel began also. Their lips about to touch when suddenly Rachel

Pulled back.

Rachel: Sorry, not ready for that. Let's just watch the movie.

Sam: *cough* Um yeah sure... *puts dvd in and pressed play*

For the next few hours Rachel and Sam watched the movie, ate dinner, and soon it was time for Rachel to leave.

Rachel: Thank you for everything, Sam. I hope we can do this again.

Sam: Sure anytime. And I'll be around especially at school. Don't be a stranger.

Rachel leaned in and kissed Sam's cheek, and he blushed.

Rachel: See you Monday at school, Sam Evans.

Sam: See you at school, goodnight Beautiful..uh I meant Rachel.

Stevie and Stacey stood by the door laughing and making kissing noises.

Rachel: Good night. * she turned and left*

Sam closed the door and smiled.

Stevie: Sammy is in love...

Sam chased his brother and sister. Sam thought, 'No I can't be falling,,,could I?'

It is going to be an interesting week at school...

A/N: Whew! Took me forever to write this, but I hope you liked it. More Samchel romance and drama to come...read &amp; review please!


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: As always...Read &amp; Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Characters or song lyrics.

Rachel Berry had been in Tennessee for a couple of days now and so far it hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. She felt more like she was just visiting for the summer than actually living here. Her home was in Lima, Ohio and then permanently in New York. Come hell or high water, Rachel's destiny and end game were New York and Broadway.

Rachel was laying in bed, and her family had been very welcoming and so were her neighbors especially Sam Evans. Rachel felt a little guilty thinking of Sam when she clearly still loved Finn Hudson even if Finn was a bit confused about his loyalty lately. She was determined to get him back. Should she scheme or just let the planets align as they should? Scheming is not her thing and she didn't want to be like Santana or Quinn. I mean really who gets pregnant by boyfriend's best friend and then pin it on boyfriend who was dumb at times to investigate or question it from day one. He would've remembered something like "Bingo can't be mine because never had sex before." Quinn was just manipulative. Then she messes up everything as well. *sigh*

As Rachel got up, she put her robe on and looked out the window and blushed when she saw a tall drink of water working outside with a farmers tan and jeans. He was working outside his barn helping his dad. Wow he was only a sophomore but WOW. Quinn would be into him. And she is guessing blonde isn't his natural hair. Anyways, he was definitely hot but he would never notice her. She was "Man hands". Well no time for that, she had to get ready for school. First day of school, new town, would she make friends? Rachel quickly took a shower, breakfast, dressed and out the door to her car. Thankfully her dads made sure she had her own transportation. She was a junior after all. First day of school, should be fun...

As Rachel headed to her car, Sam was doing his morning chores and then hopped into shower to get ready for school. He had his mind on Rachel last couple of days and could've sworn that he caught her checking him out. He smiled at that the thought that perhaps she was getting hot &amp; bothered over a country boy like him.

Rachel Berry, in his mind, was short but she was adorable. She was hot but you wouldn't see that right off the bat. It sort of snuck up on you. Her chocolate eyes, those long legs that went on for days, and her teeny tiny booty. Plus she seemed very smart and wow can she sing. Okay, Evans, enough with the crush. never give you the time of day. She was obviously well off with that car of hers and she's New York bound.. She is a diva, but as sweet.

Sam shook his head, and hurried out the door to his bike, when he saw Rachel getting into her car. First day of school, brand new year. He was now a sophomore. He couldn't believe that the summer flew by and towards end of summer he meets a girl...Rachel.

Rachel: Hi Samuel.

Sam: Please me Sam, Rachel.

Rachel: Oh I'm sorry.

Sam: Relax it's okay. 'Samuel' just reminds me of what my parents or grandparents would call me.

Rachel: Completely understand. Would you like a ride to school? That way I cant get lost on my first day.

Sam: That would be great, but can I bring my bike? That way you don't have to wait on me after school.

Rachel looked at him confused. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

Sam: What?! No not at all, Rachel. I don't want to impose.

Rachel: You're not but, okay, if it makes you feel better.

Sam: Great, let's get going. Definitely don't want to be late and get detention.

Rachel: Oh no, I can't be late. I have NEVER been absent or been in detention. Need to maintain perfection if I plan to go to NYADA.

Sam shook his head. Got into her car as they drove to school. Sam noticed the Broadway stations on her Pandora but wax surprised to find some current tunes as well.

Sam: Wow you listen to Carrie Underwood?

Rachel: I do like the occasional current hits especially being in a Glee club. I think it is important to be current with all genres.

Sam: Yeah what you said. *shaking his head again..*

"Inside Your Heaven" (A/N: By Carrie Underwood)

(Rachel)

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

Sam got lost in her voice. She seemed sad as she sang the words. He wondered who broke her, who hurt her. And how HE could make her happy again. They drove to school in silence, and when they reached Manning High, he spotted a few of his friends staring as Rachel parked the car. He saw his ex, Penny, who was a popular girl, shooting daggers from her eyes at Rachel. Oh wow this won't be good.

Adam: Hey Evans! Who is your fine friend?

Penny: Who is she? Oh wait, she's the new girl who had better learn her place here.

Rachel: My name is Rachel Berry, and you don't scare me. I've seen scarier girls at my old school. Trust me you wouldn't match up to Quinn "Barbie" Fabray or Santana"with razors in her hair" Lopez who would go all Lima Heights on you. I'm not here to create negative waves, I'm here for school. So deal with it.

Penny: Bitch..

Rachel: I am a DIVA, deal with it.

Adam: DAMN...she put you in check Penny.

Sam: Lay off Penny! *he shot her a warning look* Anyways, gotta get to class. See you later, Rachel have a great day.

Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek that caused him to blush, Adam's mouth to drop,and made Penny hate her more. Sam wanted nothing more than to kiss Rachel. They came close, but that was moving too fast. He watched Rachel walk off to her watched as she walked away, and damn that girl could make an exit. As he stared, his friend Adam who was on the football team and his best friend since like forever, watched his eyes. He smirked at Sam.

Adam: Sammy, we will talk about THAT later. She's HOT, think she would go out with me?

Sam: I saw her first, you're my best bud, but back off at least until I could figure it out.

Adam: No problem bro. Better watch out for Penny.

Sam: Penny and I are history. Plus Rachel is my neighbor who lives in Ohio..she is here because her dads are away on business. Plus she's Miss Broadway.

Penny: Country and Broadway shouldn't mix.

Sam: Who says? Reba McEntire played in "Annie Get Your Gun."

Adam: Oh snap, music throw down.

Sammy: Adam, you're not Dez.

Adam: Why not? I've got red hair, you're blonde and Rachel's a &amp; Ally country version.

Sam: Just..no..

Meanwhile Penny was with her friends, or minions she referred to them, and said "We are going to show little Miss Broadway Diva bitch how we do things here. I'm getting My Sammy back."

Amber: Sam broke up with you.

Penny: Shut up. Let's go.

Sam: Back off Penny and your mean girl minions.

Amber: I'm not a minion, I'm not yellow or wear weird glasses.

Sam stared and glad he met Rachel even more now.

Throughout the day, the students were busy getting used to first day of school and classes seemed okay. Thank goodness for lunch. Sam was sitting at a table with Adam when he spotted Rachel going through lunch line. He remembers her telling him she was a Vegan which didn't leave much to choose from. This was the south. Deep fried everything. He loved it too, but was watching his weight also especially if he wanted to be a model one day. But he didn't want to starve either. That wouldn't be healthy. Rachel spotted him and was ready to sit down at his table when Penny raced to take the seat he had saved for Rachel. Really Penny? he thought.

Sam: Penny what are you doing? I was saving that for-

Penny: Oh Sam so sweet of you to save it for me. Sorry Treasure nothing, you're going to sit somewhere else. This table is reserved.

Rachel looked at Sam, hurt but should be used to it considering how McKinley was. Yep this girl was definitely Quinn and Santana wrapped in one just more annoying.

Rachel: I am sorry. I guess I can go somewhere else.

Sam just sat there not saying a word but felt badly. Rachel didn't deserve that. No one did, and now she got the wrong impression about him and Penny and may have blown his shot with Rachel. Rachel sat at a table and looked over him with a sad smile.

Sam: What the hell, Penny?

Penny: What? She doesn't belong here.

Sam: First, WE are broken up meaning NEVER happen again. Rachel is my new friend and quite frankly someone I want to get to know more. She's Broadway and I am Country, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't work. You know what? Never mind. *Sam got up and left the table with Adam*

Rachel looked on and smiled that he stood up for her, but shocked that he thought they could be something more. Nah couldn't be, she thought. This is going to be a long year and already missing McKinley and that is saying ALOT.

The day dragged on, and Rachel walked to her a car and saw Sam with his friends. She thought of offering him a ride but didn't want to bother him. She couldn't stop thinking of him all day. She was about to get in her car when she found a note on the windshield. It said

"Country Diva go back to where you belong. You don't belong here or with Sam".

Rachel already knew who it was from. She got into her car, and watched Sam get on his bike. Rachel backed out of parking spot and headed home. She could see Sam a distance away. Soon they arrived at home Rachel got out of the car, when she saw Sam put his bike away and ran to Rachel.

Sam: Rachel wait we need to talk.

Rachel: We don't have anything to talk about. Gotta know my place here right.

Sam: Don't listen to Penny.

Rachel handed him the note, he read it and scowled.

Sam: Rachel-

Rachel: Just save it. I get it. I'm used to it. I've got to go. Bye, Sam.

Rachel turned and ran into house in tears.

Sam just froze and wanted to run after her. He would give her time. He wanted a shot with Rachel and already his plans weren't going the way he wanted. He sighed and went into his house, up the stairs to his room and a tear slipped. He thought of Rachel. Somehow, some way, he was going to make Rachel HIS destiny. He quickly texted Rachel and said "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

A few minutes later he got a text back that said "Always."

Sam smiled but thought, "This is going to be a long year..."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come...Samchel...


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Well decided to add another chapter, as I watch the snow fall. It's a Glee night..wedding!

I'm both excited and sad. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. Thank for the feedback.

Rachel had just ran into the house and thought she had left all the drama back in Lima. She missed her friends, well the true friends that she had. That included Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Noah. Plus the guys at Dalton she met through Kurt and Blaine. She was flattered how some of the guys had developed crushes on her. Definitely treated her better than McKinley boys. She was now at Manning High. Everyone was OK except for Penny and her Minions. She thought the Cheerios were bad. And she felt stupid thinking Sam could be attracted to her.

John Berry, his wife and Sam's parents were in the kitchen visiting when she walked in crying. John knew of all the bullying his niece endured at McKinley and hoped she could get a fresh start here. Her fathers were always away and no way should Rachel have to be left alone so much. He wasn't her fathers but he loved her just as much.

John: Rachel? Are you okay?

Mary Evans: Sweetie, what's wrong? I know I'm not your parent, but I'm here if you need to talk. Did Sam do something?

Rachel: No, Sam is wonderful. It was just my first day and feeling overwhelmed.

Mary walked towards her and guided her to her room.

Mary: Rachel, I am a mom. Moms sense when there is something wrong. Did something happen?

Rachel broke down in tears and took a breath. "It's stupid...or maybe I am."

Mary: Rachel...

Rachel: I know I am outside of my comfort zone, and was hoping that this place would be better than what I left behind. Then I met Penny...

Mary: Wait, Penny? No explanation needed. That girl is nothing but a Bitch. Excuse my language. Don't even listen to her. She's bitter because Sammy saw right through her.

Rachel: She reminds me of a girl back home and I don't want to go through that again. She says I don't belong her. I've heard that too often. Why must people hate me so much.

Mary: They are jealous because you seem to be making something good of your life. Hang in there. I'm here if you need to talk. Did Sam help?

Rachel: Sort of, but I don't want to involve him. I'll be okay. He is a good guy.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Rachel you have a visitor," her uncle called.

Mary: Well I will leave you with your visitor. I need to get home to make dinner. You are always welcomed to come over.

Rachel: Thank you, Mrs. Evans.

Mary: It's Mary. * hugging thrbyoung teen*

Rachel sighed and went to see who is visiting.

?: Well Berry it is about time, my Jewish American Princess.

Rachel: OMG NOAH?!

Puck: That's right momma, its Puckster!

Rachel ran to greet him, and he chuckled as he spun her around. Not seeing Sam outside playing football with Adam, and watched as Rachel greeted the guy with a Mohawk. She seemed to know him fairly well. Was he an ex? Sam couldn't stop the pang of jealousy he felt

Mary: Sam, why don't you go we see Rachel? She could use a friend.

Sam: Looks like she has company.

Mary: So? You like her, don't you?

Sam: What?

Mary: I am your mother, I know you. And next time Penny has something to say to your friends, start defending your friend before you lose her permanently. Rant over.

Adam: Mom is right.

Sam: You mean, MY mom?!

Adam: I'm over often enough.

Sam: Douche.

Sam walked over to Rachel and her friend.

Sam: Hi Rachel.

Rachel was still holding Puck when she noticed Sam. "Hi Sam! This is my friend Noah Puckerman aka Puck to everyone except me. I'm the only one to call him Noah aside from his mother."

Puck: She's my fellow hot Jew and we dated once briefly but she's more like my sister. Hurt her and I break your face got it, Cowboy?

Rachel: Noah?! Sam, sorry ignore him. Oh hello Adam.

Adam: Hello Rachel.

Puck: I see you with a guitar..you sing?

Sam: I do, and you?

Puck: I was in Glee with Each, and play sports.

Sam: Me too.

Puck: Well let's jam. Like now. I want to get to know the dude who has hots for my princess and don't deny it.

Rachel: Noah be nice.

Sam: Its cool, Rachel. Let's do it.

"Real Good Man" A/N: Tim McGraw)

(Sam)

Girl you've never known no one like me

Up there in your high society

They might tell you I'm no good

Girl they need to understand

Just who I am

I may be a real bad boy

But baby I'm a real good man

(Puck)

I may drink too much and play too loud

Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd

That don't mean I don't respect

My Mama or my Uncle Sam

Yes sir, yes ma'am

I may be a real bad boy

But baby I'm a real good man

(Puck)

I might have a reckless streak

At least a country-mile wide

If you're gonna run with me

It's gonna be a wild ride

(Sam)

When it comes to loving you

I've got velvet hands

I'll show you how a real bad boy

Can be a real good man

(Sam)

I take all the good times I can get

I'm too young for growing up just yet

Ain't much I can promise you

'Cept to do the best I can

(Puck)

I'll be damned

I may be a real bad boy

But baby I'm a real good man

(Sam)

I may be a real bad boy

Oh but baby I'm a real good man

Yes I am

Rachel smiled and clapped. She felt heat on her cheeks as Sam winked at her.

Puck: One more man.

Sam: Adam help me with this one. Rachel you may feel out of place, but you fit in perfectly.

Puck: Whoa whoa whoa...who is hurting my Berry?

Rachel: Sam's ex who is a Southern version of Quinn, need I say more?

Puck: No you don't. Don't worry babe, she's got nothing on you.

Sam thought Puck was cool but not sure he liked him calling Rachel " his babe."

"Southern Voice" (A/N: by Tim McGraw)

(Adam)

Hank Williams sang it

Number 3 drove it

Chuck Berry twanged it

Will Faulkner wrote it

Aretha Franklin sold it

Dolly Parton graced it

Rosa Parks rode it

Scarlett O chased it

(Sam)

Smooth as the hickory wind

That blows from Memphis

Down to Appalachicola

It's hi ya'll did ya eat well

Come on in I'm

Sure glad to know ya

Don't let this old gold cross

An' this Allman Brothers t-shirt throw ya

It's cicadas making noise

With the southern voice

(Adam)

Hank Aaron smacked it

Michael Jordan dunked it

Pocahantas tracked it

Jack Daniels drunk it

Tom Petty rocked it

Dr. King paved it

Bear Bryant won it

Billy Graham saved it

(Sam)

Smooth as the hickory wind

That blows from Memphis

Down to Appalachicola

It's hi ya'll did ya eat well

Come on in I'm

Sure glad to know ya

(Puck)

Don't let this old gold cross

An' this Crimson Tide t-shirt throw ya

It's cicadas making noise

With the southern voice

(Sam)

Jesus is my friend

America is my home

Sweet iced tea and Jerry Lee

Daytona Beach

That's what gets to me

I can feel it in my bones

(Puck)

Smooth as the hickory wind

That blows from Memphis

Down to Appalachicola

It's hi ya'll did ya eat well

(adam)

Come on in child

(Sam)

I'm sure glad to know ya

Don't let this old gold cross

An' this Charlie Daniels t-shirt throw ya

*Sam's dad, Dwight, grabbed his guitar and joined in*

(Dwight)

We're just boys making noise

With the southern voice

(all)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Southern Voice

(Sam)

I got a southern voice

A southern voice

Everyone laughed and clapped.

Puck: I can't go without hearing my Princess.

Stacey &amp; Stevie chanted. "Sing! Sing!"

"Don't Forget To Remember Me" (A/N: Carrie Underwood)

(Rachel)

18 years have come and gone

For momma they flew by

But for me they drug on and on

We were loading up that Chevy

Both tryin' not to cry

Momma kept on talking

Putting off good-bye

Then she took my hand and said

'Baby don't forget

Before you hit the highway

You better stop for gas

There's a 50 in the ashtray

In case you run short on cash

Here's a map and here's a Bible

If you ever lose your way

Just one more thing before you leave

Don't forget to remember me'

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home

And those bills there on the counter

Keep telling me I'm on my own

And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night

And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright

Before we hung up I said

'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall

And tell Memaw that I miss her

Yeah, I should give her a call

And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl

Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be

Don't forget to remember me'

Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray

I haven't done this in a while

So I don't know what to say but

'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place

Yeah, I know there are more important things,

But don't forget to remember me

But don't forget to remember me'

Puck held Rachel in a hug as she cried. Sam wished it was him holding her. He walked over to pull Rachel away from Puck and walked her down to pond. He wrapped his arms around her. No words needed as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He felt fireworks. He knows she feels it too. They continued to kiss, but Rachel pulled away. He was afraid she would run away but he was shocked when she grabbed him and kissed him back.

Soon oxygen was needed, and Sam felt lightheaded but in a good way.

Sam: Wow...,,

Rachel: yeah, wow.

Sam: not sure where this was headed...

Rachel: Does it matter?

Sam kissed her again and walked back with Rachel, holding her hand, smiling until he heard a voice that reminded him of nails on a chalkboard.

Penny: Sammy, why didn't you tell me you were having a party?!

Mary: You weren't invited.

Penny pointed to Rachel, "What the hell is SHE doing here?"

Rachel: I could ask you same thing!

Sam: Penny you weren't invited so leave.

Penny: This isn't over and when I'm done you will wish you were back in Ohio.

Rachel looked down. Sam wrapped his arms around Rachel. Penny was fuming so she tried flirting with Puck, who simply said " Sorry, I gave up Skank McHoes a long time ago. "

Rachel and Sam burst out in laughter. Adam said "Feel the burn..."

Puck : Just no. Anyways, I'm staying the night. So Rachel say goodnight to bleach Ken here,

Rachel: Good night you in the morning.

Sam pressed his forehead with Rachel's.

Sam: good night babe. * presses another kiss*

Sam walked back into the house, as Puck pulled Rachel inside. In a Ricky Ricardo voice, " Okay Rachel you have explaining to do..."Rachel hummed and walked passed Puck with a smirk and zipped her lips.

Rachel got ready for bed as she fell asleep with sweet thoughts of Sam...

A/N: yay puck is back! Hope you liked it. See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome back! Hope everyone enjoyed the Wedding on Glee last night. I actually cried especially Burt's speech about being able to find love twice in his life. I think that was a silent message for Rachel and Sam. Sam may not be her first love, but I think it has a chance to grow into a mature type of love. Kind of sad the cast just filmed their final episode. Can't wait. Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Song: Madonna 'CrazyForYou'.

Rachel's first couple of weeks at her new school flew by in a flash. She was sad when Puck went back to Ohio, yet promised to visit soon. She also spent more time with with Sam. He was different from any other guy she dated which wasn't many. Finn was her first love, but Sam was different. They were polar opposites yet he got her in a way that Finn never had. Penny continued to give her dirty looks, but its nothing she hasn't dealt with before.

She missed Glee and hadn't checked to see if Manning High had a Glee club or not. She felt so out of place. Has she ever felt like she belonged anywhere? She was the girl who had walls covered with Patti LuPone, Barbra Streisand and Bernadette Peters. Sat in her room timing MySpace videos just to keep up her talent. She grew up focused on Broadway and never had real friends or dreams until Glee.

Rachel went into the school's auditorium and found a piano. She checked to make sure no one was around in case she got in trouble. She always felt better singing. She thought of Sam, and how he made her feel. Is this a crush? Who knew but she liked the feelings she had especially when he kissed her. She felt explosive fireworks unlike any other.

(Rachel)

Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one  
I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

* Rachel didn't know that Sam had passed by the Auditorium and heard singing. He smiled and sat in the back. *

(Rachel)

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss

*Sam walked towards the stage, singing, causing Rachel to jump a little and smiled as their voices blended together beautifully. Looks like she may have found her new duet partner.*

(Sam)

Because, I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
Crazy for you, crazy for you

(Both)

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you

(Rachel)  
And you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you  
Crazy for you, baby

Sam: And I am, you know.

Rachel: You can't, you barely know me.

Sam: You can't deny there IS something there. Look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me.

Rachel: Sam, I-

Sam: Save it. I know you feel something, and for the record I feel the same. *kisses her tenderly but with passion*

Rachel was in a daze, and Sam left one more kiss before he had to go.

Sam: I'll wait for you. See you at home, neighbor. My beautiful neighbor.

Rachel smiled watching him walk away. She felt happy until someone appeared out of the darkness backstage.

Penny: He will never love you. You don't belong here. You should go back to where you came from.

Rachel: Why are you hating me so much?

Penny: You're a Lima loser, can't sing, and don't belong in our world. Stop living in a fantasy.

Rachel: Don't tell me what to do. Sam wants me NOT YOU.

Penny: So sad. You won't be here forever.

Rachel sighed and walked out. Yes she felt something for Sam, but is there a future when its time to go back where she came from and then New York...more complications...

Rachel drove home, and saw Sam and smiled as she walked into the house and Penny's voice in her head repeating " You don't belong..."

Perhaps she's right...  
**********************************************

A/N: Sorry so short. Read &amp; Review please.


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome back. Hope your weekend is ok. Please Read &amp; Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee,characters or song lyrics.

Ask Sam Evans if he loved school a week ago, he would've laughed in your face. But since meeting a certain beautiful brunette by the name of Rachel Berry he would say , hell yeah. It amazed him how fast things have progressed with Rachel. She lived next door sure,but it felt lonely without seeing her. Okay now he is sounding like a girl. He thought about their duet and kissing her, and he felt something for her that he hadn't with anyone else. Not even Penny, who was growing quite beyond annoying.

Sam sat in his Music class with Adam and a few football buddies when Rachel walked in. He got excited and motioned to the seat next to him. She gave her a held smile and sat farthest from him. 'What the hell', he thought. How did they go from kissing to acting like strangers. Then saw Penny and her mean girls can't be good. He was about to get up when Mr. Desmond walked into class, and told Sam, "Mr. Evans please take a seat. Okay vocal assignments. Who wants to go first. " Sam raised his hand. "Okay, Samuel Evans, you're first."

Sam walked to the front of class, stood in front of Rachel's desk and he smiled. This was for the girl he was falling in love with.

Anywhere For You" (A/N: BSB)

(Sam)

I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to

I'd walk halfway around the world  
For just one kiss from you  
Far beyond the call of love  
The sun, the stars, the moon  
As long as your love's there to lead me  
I won't lose my way believe me  
Even through the darkest night you know

[Chorus:]  
I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
Your love as far as I can see  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
There's one thing for sure  
I know it's true  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you

I used to think that dreams were just  
For sentimental fools  
And I'd never find someone  
Who'd give their love so true  
But I knew the very minute  
Couldn't live my life without you in it  
And now I want the whole wide world  
To know

[Chorus]

Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby, oh [3x]

[Chorus 2x]

Mr. Desmond: Excellent job, Mr. Evans. Up next, Miss Rachel Berry.

Rachel: Hello my name is Rachel Berry and I will be performing one of my favorite songs from the Broadway hit, Wicked. Um, Sam, would you mind helping me with this song?

Sam: I don't know Broadway.

Penny: He's not a geek like you.

Rachel: Well this geek will have her name in lights while you dance on a pole somewhere.

The class chuckled, even Sam.

Mr. Desmond: Sort out your differences later. Miss Berry and Mr Evans..

The music began and Rachel thought that the song fit their relationship reminded her also of home and her friends like Kurt and Blaine.

"For Good"

[Rachel]  
I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you

[Sam]  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

[Rachel]  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a hand print on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

[Sam ]  
Because I knew you

[Both]  
I have been changed for good

And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

[Sam ]  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

[Both]  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

[Sam ] (Rachel)  
Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped)  
Halfway through the wood (By a bird in the wood)

[Both]  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

[Sam ]  
And because I knew you

[Rachel]  
Because I knew you

[Both]  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Sam took Rachel's hand and pulled her into a hug. Penny seethed with anger but Rachel and Sam could care less.

Rachel: I'm sorry for how I've acted. She told me I wasn't good enough for you.

Sam: Don't listen to her. You are amazing.

Rachel: I've been a little homesick, and wanted to know if you would like to visit Lima with me so I can visit my friends?

Sam: I'd love to. And...i love you.

Rachel: You what?

Sam: Forget it. Yes id love to go.

Rachel: Amazing, and for the record Sam...im falling in love with you too.

Mr. Desmond: That was sweet but please do this on own time. Lets get back to our lesson.

Rachel: Sorry.

Penny stormed out. Her minions followed behind.

Sam kissed her. "We will talk later. I love you."

Rachel: Love you too.

Rachel knew at least for now, everything was perfect and couldn't wait for trip home with her Country boyfriend.

A/N: Sorry so short. Had this floating in my head and wrote it before I had writers block. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Well they've filmed Glee's last episode. I honestly wish Grant Gustin, Damien (aka Rory), and some of the old Warblers would make an appearance. The Samchel moments were adorable but few. It was fun to see Sugar, and Gloria Estefan was amazing as always. Your thoughts on the end of Glee?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel was making sure she had everything for her short trip back to Ohio to visit the Glee club, and stop by the Lima Bean for coffee with Kurt and Blaine. She was about to drive off when she noticed someone jumping in her car.

Rachel: What the- Samuel what are you doing?!

Sam: You did invite me, plus were you really going without me. *fake cry* I thought I meant more to you.

Rachel: *rolls eyes* And they call ME dramatic? Of course you may come. Did your parents say OK? We will stay the night at my place in Lima.

Sam: Asked them first night you invited me. I put my stuff in your backseat. So no stalling. You're stuck with me.

Rachel: Nobody I'd rather be stuck with. Let's head North.

Sam leaned over and kissed her. He turned on the radio. They spent the next few hours chatting, playing license plate tag, and Sam held her hand when she was able to. They stopped for gas and snacks, and almost to the Ohio border.

Rachel sighed, remembering that she's home. No place like home, just a little longer until she kissed everyone and everything in this cow town and in New York.

Sam: Penny for your thoughts?

Rachel: *light chuckles* Just remembering I'll be in New York soon enough.

Sam: Trying to get rid of me?

Rachel: Never, unless you get tired of me. I thought we would visit McKinley High to visit my friends. My glee club.

Sam: I would love to.

Some time later, Rachel pulled into a parking spot at McKinley. She warned Sam ahead of time about bullying and slushy attacks.

As Rachel held Sam's hand as they walked the halls to Glee. She also dodged a slushy attack.

Dave K: Hey Berry freak! welcome back.

Sam: Hey ass hat leave my Berry alone.

Dave K: Wow cowboy fighting for his freak.

Quinn: Wow blond guy is hot, and with Manhands...did you lose a bet?

Rachel: I told you they hate me.

Sam: Sorry I don't date McHoes.

Rachel chuckled as Quinn glared at her. Finn gave Sam a dirty look.

Sam: Who is he? The giant T-Rex?

Rachel: That is THE Finn Hudson...

Sam: oh the ex...

Rachel grabbed him as entered Glee room. Everyone greeted her and Sam.

Mr. Schue: Rachel so good to see you. How is the Country?

Rachel: It is okay yet oddly I've missed you all.

Sam: *cough* ahem

Rachel: oh this is my new boyfriend, Sam Evans.

Mr. Schue: would you sing something.

Rachel: Maybe Sam can.

Sam grabbed guitar from band, kissing Rachel.

"Angel" (A/N: by Lionel Ritchie)

(Sam)

I just want to tell you all the things you are  
And all the things you mean to me  
You've been with me forever  
Through the changes in my life  
Through all the tears and laughter

When I find myself believing there's no place to go  
When I feel the loneliness inside my heart

(Rachel)

You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight

(Sam)  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight

(sam)

Life is just a moment  
We're blowing in the wind  
We're trying to find a friend  
And only time can tell us  
If win or if we lose  
And who will stand beside us

(Rachel )

When there's darkness all around me  
You're the light I see  
When I need someone to ease my troubled mind

(Sam)

You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again

(both)  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight

(Rachel)

You're all I need tonight  
All I need tonight  
All I need tonight  
You're my angel

(sam)

You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight

(both)  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again

(Sam)  
You're my angel, my miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight

Mr Schue: That was incredible!

Sam and Rachel took a seat and listened to lesson plan, and after class Rachel visited with friends and Kurt and Blaine vowed to visit later. They wanted to hear more about Berry and her latest guy. Steam were coming from Finn and Quinn tried to flirt with Sam. Rachel felt special because he only had eyes for Rachel.

Rachel and Sam soon headed to her place, and Rachel guided him to her room to watch a movie. Sam pulled her close and kissed that soon turned heated. Rachel would be lying if she said she didn't feel something. But she didn't want to start something and have it end so soon. Rachel was about to kiss again but pulled away when Kurt said he was on his way when texting her. Saved by the bell, she thinks but Sam looked a little irritated that his time with Rach was interrupted but glad that he was with her. He was falling in love...with Rachel Barbra Berry...hard and fast...

A/N: Read &amp; Review more to come soon...


	10. Chapter 8

/N: Welcome back! Hope you're enjoying this story. Only a few episodes left, filming done, and also congratulations to Riker Lynch who will join the DWTS this new season. Can't wait! You may know him best with R5 and as Jeff Sterling on Glee. Anyways, back to our story. I'm really loving Sam/Rachel moments. I do love &amp; miss Finchel/Monchele, but I think Sam could be her last love. He seems to have real feelings for her, and both deserve to be happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or songs used.

Warning : some mature material please be advised.

After leaving McKinley, Rachel and Sam drove back to her house. No parental around and Rachel had hoped for a bit of alone time with Sam. Penny had been blowing up Sam's phone with text messages and Quinn kept trying to flirt with her boyfriend. At least she thinks they're exclusive. Don't scare him off Berry, she told herself.

Rachel opened the door , and felt a bit nervous. It wasn't like she had guys over all the : Well Sammy, welcome to the Berry childhood home.

Sam: Wow this place is HUGE!

Rachel: Yes it is okay. Would you like something to drink?

Sam: I can get it especially since you did most of the driving. So...that Finn guy...your boyfriend?

Rachel: Not anymore. I loved him once but I don't know if he is the one. Plus I have New York to look forward to.

Sam walked over to the couch to cuddle with Rachel when his phone buzzed again. He sighed when he saw who it was...Penny.

Rachel glanced and sighed. "May want to answer that. You're girlfriend is paying you," she said in a harsher tone then expected.

Sam winced and stared at Rachel. " Babe, she's not my girlfriend. YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT. "

Rachel: How do you know that? We are from differe worlds.

Sam: The heart wants what the heart wants...and right now my heart wants you.

Rachel: Hallmark quoting?

Sam: Straight from my heart. Maybe its too early, but baby its you I want. I'm..I'm falling for you, Rachel. But if its not me you want, then tell me now. Because-

Rachel cut him off by kissing him. She's never been this bold and always wanted a guy to kiss her first. But this is the present and women went for what she wanted. Sure his lips were big, but that's okay. They were soft but felt so good on her own. Like he fit like a puzzle piece.

Sam was shocked by the kiss, but gave in and kissed her back. He deepened the kiss, and pulled Rachel on top to straddle him while he kissed her harder. She tasted like chocolate mint. He licked her bottom lip, plunging his tongue into her mouth fighting for dominance.

Rachel took off his shirt, kissing every exposed body part...skin..just everything. She knew they should stop before going too far. Luckily Sam pulled back.

Rachel: What is wrong?

Sam: I don't want to rush into something too soon. I want you badly, but I don't want you to regret it later. Why don't we snuggle on the sofa, watch TV, and just enjoy each other.

Rachel: You're right, I'm sorry...

Sam: No need to be sorry. We will when we're both ready. I'll wait forever. *Sam kissed her again.*

Rachel: I'll go slip into something more comfortable.

Sam: Hurry back...

Rachel ran to her room, and closed the door, and slid down and cried. She felt like an idiot but knew he was right.

No Air"

(feat. Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Dianna Agron, Mark Salling)

(Rachel)

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

(Sam) *Who was in living room area thinking of Rachel*

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

(Rachel)

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

(both)

[Chorus]

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

(Both)

No air, air - No

No air, air - No

No air, air - No

No air, air

(Sam)

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

(Rachel)

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

(Sam)

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

(Both)

[Chorus]

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)

Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

(Sam)

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)

Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)

(Rachel)

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)

It's no air, no air (No - No)

(Both)

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

[Chorus x2]

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

(Rachel)

*Walked back down the stairs, and walks over to Sam*

You got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

(Sam)

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

Rachel and Sam glanced at each other, and Sam pulled Rachel onto couch and laid on top of her kissing her passionately. Rachel moaned as Sam kissed her neck, sucking on her sweet spot.

Rachel smiled into the kiss, and whispered, "What happened to waiting?" teasing him.

Sam smirked, "Of fuck that , I want you Rachel. "

Rachel: Mmm condoms in drawer next to my bed. Take me to my room...diva Berry has spoken.

Sam: Well who am I to refuse a lady. *carries Rachel to her room, and laid her on the bed. * Anything else Diva Berry?

Rachel crooked a finger, motioning for him to come closer. "just one thing I need."

Sam: What is that?

Rachel: You, Cowboy. I'm going to rock your world.

Sam: Yes ma'am.

Sam and Rachel began to make out that became heated. Sam and Rachel pleasured each other until Sam asked Rachel if she was sure or not.

Rachel thought it was sweet how he cared for her. Finn would've humped and dumped or thought of the mailman. Puck...he was sweet when he wanted to be. Jesse would've got frustrated. Sam...he was the perfect guy. Rachel nodded and soon Sam had slipped the condom on, and slowly entered Rachel. He didn't want to hurt her. They began to move in sync with one another. Over and Over they brought each other pleasure, and soon they collapsed in bliss as they came together in unison. No regrets.

Rachel fell asleep in Sam's arms. Nothing mattered than right now. They used protection, she was on the Pill as well, and all she wanted was Sam. They will worry about everything tomorrow.

Sam leaned over and kissed her goodnight.

Sam: I love you, Rachel. Will you be my girlfriend?

Rachel kissed him. " I love you too and yes I'd be honored to be your girlfriend. "

They got under the blankets, wrapped in each other's arms, and slept peacefully...

A/N: Awww Samchel love. More to come...


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Welcome back! Well the series is soon coming to a close and a lot of talk that Samchel may not be endgame, which breaks my heart, but Samchel will always make it in my stories. Samchel will live on in ff world. I have nothing against Jesse or Rachel being independent but I honestly think Samchel could work. Perhaps both getting their lives on track and find their way back to each other. They compliment each other. I'm not sure yet how much further I'll take this story. Plus in some ways this story is more of an AU story than canon so please keep in mind as you read. I just don't like that they build them up, getting blessings from everyone just to split them up. Even though hypnosis thing was dumb, these two had sparks way before that happened. Either way I just want both to be happy and I'll have tissue ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night, and was shocked that she wasn't alone, but quickly smiled when remembering what had just transpired between her and Sam. Maybe vit was rushed, but she had no regrets. She felt something with him she hasn't before. She rested her hand on her head and used her other hand to trace every muscle and brush hair out of his eyes. Those emerald green eyes.

Sam slowly opened his eyes, and smiled at the beautiful girl beside him.

Sam: Hey beautiful...

Rachel: *kisses him* Hi

Sam: What's wrong? Why are you awake?

Rachel: Couldn't sleep. Too happy, I guess.

Sam: No regrets?

Rachel: None..

Sam: Last night was a surprise, but there is no one else I'd want to be with. Maybe rushing, but no regrets. But I wouldn't broadcast this. Especially because of parentals.

Rachel: Well its not like I'll grab a bullhorn shouting I had sex with my hot country boy toy.

Sam: Boy toy?

Rachel: You know what I mean.

Sam: I know. This is more than a hookup to me. I'm falling for you. I know we are a long shot and you will be moving back here soon then off to New York. I'm not much of a city guy. I guess will let the universe do its thing.

Rachel: Let's enjoy the time we have and take it from there.

Sam: Will you be going back to Finn?

Rachel: OMG seriously? You bring this up Now? How do I know you won't end up with Penny?

Sam: You're it for me. And I'm sorry. Guess I'm a little jealous of any guy getting to kiss those lips but me.

Rachel: I love you!

You Got It All (A/N: The Jets)

(Rachel)

I, I was a game he would play

He brought the clouds to my day

Then like a ray of light you came my way one night

Just one look and I knew

You would make everything clear

Make all the coulds disappear

Put all your fear to rest,

Who do I love the best?

Don't you know, don't you know?

You've got it all over him

You got me over him

Honey it' true, there's just you

You must have been heaven sent,

Hearing me call you when out on a limb

And you're all that he's not,

Just look what I got

'Cause you got it all over him

No, don't let him worry you so

Once I met you I let go

Oh, you can surely see you're so much more to me

Just one look and I knew

You would make everything clear

Make all the clouds disppear

You're better than all the rest

Who do I love the best?

Don't you know, don't you know?

You've got it all over him

You got me over him

Honey it' true, there's just you

You must have been heaven sent,

Hearing me call you when out on a limb

And you're all that he's not,

Just look what I got

'Cause you got it all (you've got it all) all over him (you've got it all over him, you got me over him)

Honey it's true, there's just you

You must have been heaven sent,

Hearing me calling you out on a limb

Rachel: Does that answer your question?

Sam: I love you too, beautiful. Now come here and let me show you how much. * he grabbed her and held her beneath him giving her the most passionate kiss. No matter what happened, he loved Rachel Barbra Berry, his country diva.

And they showed each other just how much they loved each other, exploding into abchaos of bliss. Tomorrow can wait, right now all that mattered were each other. Soon they fell asleep in one another's arms.

Meanwhile back in Tennessee, Penny was upset to learn that Sam, HER Sam, went off on a vacation with that brunette bitch, Rachel. She was gonna regret crossing her and taking her man. Hmmmmm well I guess rumors will spread welcoming that mistfit nobody reminding her that she needs to return where she belongs...

A/N: Sorry so short. I'll update soon.


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, I've been under the weather. So forgive me, first of all. Next, thank you for reading my stories. I was excited to see The Perfect You (Smytheberry) and Day before you hit +1k reads. And over 500+ for Country Diva. No matter what haters say, just based on the response my Samchel stories have received, there ARE many who do love Sam and Rachel together. No matter what happens in the end, I will continue to write and read Samchel stories. I personally think the spoilers are making everyone crazy. Can we all PLEASE stop fighting? It's ridiculous and none of us no what's REALLY gonna happen except RIB and the show itself. Its a show, fiction. I don't think anyone would be happy no matter who Rachel's endgame will be. I personally would've loved her with Sebastian and more Blainchel. But that didn't happen. Huckleberry sure. St Berry? Not sure. He hasn't been around, where has he been when she needed a friend at least and only coming back for an episode or so. I don't agree with changing the Samchel storyline so close to the end. If it had been a full season maybe. They did this with Huckleberry and Blainchel too. Start it then killed it without a chance to really be explored. Plus everyone pretty much gave the okay to Samchel, so why kill it now? Overall, can we just stop the petty fights. Seriously. Just enjoy what happens but I think many of us don't want to see six seasons wasted especially for Rachel. Okay rant over.

Anyways, I am still deciding on how long and direction to take story. Suggestions? More Samchel fluff? Drama? Angst? Also would love to hear from my readers but PLEASE no bashing. I will delete reviews that are bashing myself or characters in this story. If you don't like Samchel, then remember there are thousands of other stories to choose from. I'm not at all trying to be rude...not my Intentions BUT don't appreciate hateful reviews bashing me or for me to get my "samchel garbage out of here".

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Storyline, and story is more AU then canon. May time jump story a bit

Song: Lady of my heart by Jack Wagner

The weekend had flown by, and Rachel has spent a lot of time with Sam. Between making love to joining her friends at Lima Bean, Rachel was having fun and perhaps a bit lonely for Lima...Wow did she just say that, she thought.

Currently she was outside of Glee practice room waiting for Kurt and Blaine. Sam went to get something in the cafeteria. It was weird how he fit in, and he is not a student. Don't think it escaped her the looks the other girls were giving him, particularly Lucy Quinn Fabray. Sam was HERS. speaking of the devil...oh wait that's Satan, I mean Santana's name, although Rachel suspected that was a show mask and Santana is hiding who she really is. But that still didn't give them the right to stomp on her. Rachel Berry has a dream and won't let anyone to stand in her way. While lost in thought, Rachel didn't realize someone had come from behind her. She thought it was Sam. Just as she turned to say, "Sam-"

Puck: My hot Jewish Princess! Just couldn't stay away from Puckster.

Rachel rolled her eyes. " Hello Noah!"

Puck: So what are you doing back? Coming back to Glee? I seriously miss seeing those short skirts and animal sweaters.

Rachel: Stop lying, you just want to see my boobs.

Puck: Now that you mention it, but-

Sam: I don't think you want to finish that sentence, Puckerman. Miss Berry is 100% mine.

Puck: You let him in, Berry? Damn I thought your VCard would go to moi, Mr. Badass.

Rachel: Mr. Teddy Bear Puckerman... She smirked.

Puck: Shhhhh Berry, my rep. Bad enough Lauren Sizes is blowing me off.

Rachel: Ewww

Puck: Not what I meant, Berry, although I do love them fat bottom females.

Rachel: to think Puckcedes could've been instead of Luck.

Sam: What is our name babe?

Rachel: Hmmmm

Kurt: Either Samchel or Evanberry.

Rachel hugged her friends, and was about to put her hands around Sam when two slushies were tossed in both Rachel and Sam's faces. What the hell, Rachel thought.

Rachel: AHHH!

Sam: WTH who threw that!

Rachel turned to her snickering, and it was none other than Finn Hudson and HBIC Quinn Fabray.

Quinn: Awe is RuPaul going to cry? You don't belong here anymore and from what I've heard you don't belong anywhere else.

Sam: Why did you toss them?

Finn: Stay away from my future wife.

Rachel: You think I'd marry you? How many times did Carole drop you?

Quinn: Bitch stay away from Finn.

Rachel: You both deserve each other. Sam let's go get cleaned up.

Finn: You've been replaced. By Quinn and a new girl named Sunshine.

Rachel: Wait the girl that Goolsby from Vocal Adrenaline are trying to recruit?! She's here to spy.

Quinn: Why do you care, you don't go here anymore.

Sam: What's going on?

Rachel: Quinn's right, I don't go here anymore. They never appreciated me or my talent. Good luck without me.

Finn: Each, why are you snuggling like a whore with this Douche.

Sam: Says the person calling the kettle black. I'm Sam Evans, Rachel's boyfriend.

Quinn laughed. Rachel gave her a nasty glare.

Kurt: *sigh* We better get into Glee. Finn quit being more of an idiot.

Rachel kissed Sam, and took his hand to take a seat. She was visiting and couldn't wait to get home to Tennessee. Sam smiled and kissed her back passionately.

Finn: Keep it PG.

Sam: Mind YB..your business.

Finn: My school wanna be rhinestone cowboy?

Sam: Seriously lame.

Finn was about to push Sam, when Will S. came in.

WS: Hey guys sorry I'm late. What is going on? Finn sit down. Rachel are you back? You brought a new recruit?

Rachel: I'm just visiting, and this is my boyfriend Samuel Evans, from Tennessee. I heard I've been replaced. He is an amazing singer though.

Santana: Big Fish lips?

Mercedes: And its about Damn time. We don't need Miss Diva Hog.

Rachel: oh Mercedes didn't hear you without Park and Bark.

WS: Alright that's enough. Well would your friend care to sing for us? And Rachel you are always welcomed here. Yes we have a new member. She's not you, but everyone is special.

Sam leaned over to Puck. " Seriously who writes his Hallmark Channel crap" he smirked.

Puck chuckled. "Hell ya, Berry babe, you need to transfer back and bring lemon juiced head with you. "

WS: Sam?

Sam: Actually I do have a song. This is dedicated for My Girlfriend. *Sam looked straight at Finn, who looked constipated. * Rachel, this is for you.

Kurt nudged her, "Diva he is hot. He is into you. I'm the Mark Spitz of gossip, I want details later. "

Rachel blushed, and looked at her boyfriend who looked so natural. Maybe she should transfer and maybe he could join her. Yeah Right, she thought.

Sam borrowed guitar and mouthed , I love you, for Rachel. Everyone smiled except Finn, Quinn and Santana.

Sam: This is an old classic love song by Jack Wagner. Its called 'Lady of my Heart'.

WS: Wonderful, proceed.

(Sam)

There's a quiet time

When everyone goes home

And I'm left standing here

On the stage alone

When shadows paint the scene

Where spotlights used to fall

And now it's like a dream

Did it happen after all?

*Sam's eyes rested on Rachel. He was falling head over heels fast for the brunette diva...*

Then I see you there

In silent silhouette

The glow of your cigarette

Is like a shooting star

*Rachel was lost in the song, but noticed on the emphasis of 'star'. He had the most amazing voice, everything she could ever want. She was lost into the song, and she felt like she was his entire World. No other man ever made her feel that way.*

Lady of my heart

Tell me who you are

You've waited in the dark

And I need you will be with me tonight

Lady, please reveal

If what you are is real

Can I touch? Can I feel?

Just an image of you

I've listened to the cheers

I guess I've heard my share

But I was never sure

Was it you out there?

Now I understand

You've always been the one

Who stood out from the crowd

You're my inspiration

So take me by the hand

Before the moment's gone

I'll dance you into the dawn

And dream you into my life

Lady of my heart

Tell me who you are

You've waited in the dark

And I need you will be with me tonight

Lady, please reveal

If what you are is real

Yeah, can I touch? Can I feel?

Are you just a fantasy?

*Sam knelt before Rachel, singing straight from his heart. He saw happy tears. *

You're the lady of my heart

I know you who you are...

Once done, everyone clapped. Rachel ran up to kiss him. " I love you, Samuel Evans".

Sam: I love you too beautiful. My lady.

WS: That was amazing.

Sam: Thanks, singing from my heart.

Finn coughed and yelled Bullshit!

Sam: What did you say? The only Bullshit I see is you, gigantor!

Rachel: Baby ignore him.

Finn: yes listen to your ball &amp; chain, Evans. * got up to walk out*

WS: Okay let's get back to business. Rachel and Sam great to see you both.

Rachel grabbed Sam's hand and told Kurt she would text him later.

As soon as they walked out, they went to the car. Time to head home. Sam pushed Rachel gently against the car and kissed her ferociously. Rachel slightly moaned but noticed Finn staring from a far.

Sam: I love you, Rachel. I meant everything. YOU ARE MY LADY.

Rachel: You are MY MAN.

Sam: How about I drive?

Rachel: I'd love that.

Sam kissed her again, helping her in the car. They smiled and were off, headed back to Tennessee. Rachel couldn't be happier until she received a text. She thought perhaps it was from Kurt until she read the message.

Diva Bitch,

You were warned. Hope you enjoyed your mini getaway because you will never

Get your man hands on my baby daddy again. That's right. I'm pregnant with Sam's baby.

So I'd return where you came from...

Penny *

Rachel felt like someone punched her in the stomach. It couldn't be, Sam wouldn't do that. She would ignore and talk to him later.

Sam: Rachel? What's wrong?

Rachel: Why didn't you tell me?

Sam: Tell you what? I say I love you all the time. I sang a song for you.

Rachel: And your baby mama?

Sam: My what?

Rachel: EXPLAIN THIS?!

Sam grabbed phone and read it.

Rachel was in tears. "What the hell?! That's not true!" Sam pleaded.

Rachel: Take me home and once there stay away from me.

Sam tried to grab her hand but she demanded that he stop the car. Rachel knew she was overreacting but at the moment didn't care. She got in the backseat and ignored him entire ride home. Sam sighed and kept staring at her through the rearview mirror. "Rach..."

Rachel: Shut up and drive.

Sam was sad but drove on, watched her sleep. Finally arriving back in Tennessee, Sam parked the car in the driveway and tried to grab Rachel's hand but she ran into the house. Sam felt tears on his face. Trying to figure out what went wrong. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

?: Hello?

Sam: What the hell?! You just sabatogged my relationship with Rachel and lied. I will never forgive you. Leave me and Rachel alone.

Penny: oh Sammy you're mine. Always will be.

Sam groaned and threw phone against wall. Rachel was in her room in tears. She felt maybe she should leave without a goodbye.

Penny texted a friend.

Penny: Operation get rid of Rachel Berry is on...

?: good. Man hands won't know what hit her. She needs to know her place which is loserville.

Penny: Quinn you're evil.

Quinn: Thank you cousin, they don't call me HBIC for nothing...

A/N: Surprised? I hope this made up for not updating. Read &amp; Review please...


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow you guys are amazing! Please keep reading and review! Continuing on...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. May contain mature language. Please be advised.

Sam woke up groggy and his face was tearstained. Yes grown men don't cry, but what do you do when one minute you're proclaiming you love someone and next she won't talk to you based on a lie. He tried to call her, Skype, banged on her door, which her uncle didn't appreciate by the way. He didn't know who he was more upset with. Penny for lying or Rachel for not trusting him. Did their time together not mean anything? He hasn't been with another woman. Rachel was his first and only. And someday he wants her to be his last.

Sam wanted to go next door to talk to Rachel but she basically told him to 'go to hell.'

Fine she wants to act like a spoiled diva, then so be it. He did nothing wrong and he is sticking to his story. Where did it will go wrong? One minute they were happy and loving, and the next she's gone...he was brought of his thoughts when he But pride mom call from the kitchen.

Mary: Sammy, time to get up. You will be late!

Sam muttered, "Like I give a damn'.

Mary: What was that?

Sam: Nothing, I said I like the Band, at Rachel's old school but no one knows their name.

Mary: How was it? Did you behave yourself?

Sam: Yes, Mom.

While Sam ate his breakfast there was a knock on the door. Sam started to pray, 'Please be Rachel..Please!

Mary opened the door, and groaned by smiled sweetly. She was hoping it were Rachel. She didn't like Penny at all.

Penny: Hello Mary...

Mary: Mrs. Evans, she corrected her.

Penny: Oh I thought I heard that Berry Diva call you 'Mary'?

Mary: *sigh* What can I do for you, Penny? Shouldn't you be at school?

Penny: Well I came to see if Sammy wanted a ride to school.

Sam heard Penny and raised his eyebrow and began to tense when he saw Penny. The backstabbing bitch who caused his Lady Rachel to not speak to him, but he didn't want his parents to know why.

Sam: Penny what are you doing here?

Penny: Oh Sammy I heard you and Rachel had a fight, I thought maybe you would want a ride to school and talk?

Mary: Fight? What fight? What did you do, Samuel?

Sam: I didn't do anything. It was a misunderstanding. And Penny, how did you know?

Penny: Word travels fast. So ride?

Sam looked at Rachel leaving her house, get into car, a glance his way and she was gone. Sam sighed. He was missing her already.

Penny: Sammy?

Sam: Sure, thanks. Bye mom.

Penny: Oh my gosh just like old times. Bye Mary.

Mary: Mrs. Evans. *kisses Sam's cheek.* Sam, we will talk later. Be safe and talk to Rachel.

As they walked to the car, Penny smiled. 'Not if I have anything to say about it.' She thought.

Penny texted Quinn

Penny: phase one complete, phase two in effect. That train wreck diva is going down.

Quinn: you get caught, I'm not involved.

Penny: Oh no, I go down..so do you. I can be as much of a HBIC as you.

Sam: Who are you texting?

Penny: Oh my mom. I have to pick up some milk and eggs later. Shall we?

Sam: Whatever. *Sam put his headphones on, thinking of Rachel. * This was going to be a Long day.

Meanwhile, Rachel was at her locker and hoped to avoid Sam. She realizes she's being unreasonable and should give Sam a chance to explain but who was she kidding. She can't compete with Penny, Quinn or any other girl. She loved him, but did she want the unnecessary drama? He told her She was the one. Did he sleep with Penny? Why would she do that? Just like Quinn had done with Finn and Puck. Actually this reminded her of Quinn. Interesting, she thought.

Rachel grabbed her History Honors book when she saw HIM...SAM...

Rachel tried to hurry, but wasn't fast enough. Sam was at her locker.

Sam: Hi Rae, we need to talk.

Rachel: We don't, I see you replaced me already but I'm used to it.

Sam: Why are you being like this? YOU KNOW YOU ARE IT FOR ME.

Rachel: I don't want this drama.

Sam: The only one causing drama is YOU.

Rachel: Excuse me? Who is the one who texted that you're her baby's daddy? The very one you came to school with?

Sam: Because you walked away without listening to MY side.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. It was Penny.

Rachel: Well better go, Queen Penny is beckoning you.

Rachel ran off to class, as Sam stood shocked and angry. He punched the locker. Penny approached. Sam needed her gone.

Penny: Trouble in paradise?

Sam shook his head, rushed passed her to get to class.

Penny: See you at lunch babe!

Adam: What are you up to Penny? He isn't into you. Go pester some other dude.

Penny: Mind your own business. Sam will be crawling back to me, and little Miss Perfect will cry all the way out of here. But from what I know nobody wants her.

Penny walked off and Adam yelled back, "Karma is a bitch, the biggest bitch of East Tennessee and her name is Penny."

The day flew by and Rachel did her best to avoid Sam. She was in Music class and the only seat available was next to Sam. Sam kept an eye on her, when Mr. Desmond walked in and asked if anyone had a song to share. Rachel looked back at Sam, and raised her hand.

Mr. Desmond: Yes, Rachel...

Rachel: Thank you. This song is self explanatory. Listen to the words. * glancing at Sam*

Tattoo (A/N: by Jordon Sparks)

(Rachel)

Oh, oh, oh

No matter what you say about love

I keep coming back for more

Keep my hand in the fire

Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life

I learn every time I bleed

That truth is a stranger

Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong

And then change my mind

Sorry but I have to move on

And leave you behind

[Chorus]

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize, nothing's broken

No need to worry 'bout everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back at a new direction

I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you

I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

*Sam wondered if she was singing about Him. How was he going to get her to forgive him. but she should apologize to him.*

I'm sick of playing all of these games

It's not about taking sides

When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver

It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop, admit that I'm wrong

And then change my mind

Sorry but I gotta be strong

And leave you behind

[Chorus]

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you

I'll always have you)

[Bridge]

If I live every moment

Won't change any moment

Still a part of me and you

I will never regret you

Still the memory of you

Marks everything i do

[Chorus X2]

*Rachel sang last part with passion*

Just like a tattoo

I'll always have you

Rachel finished singing, and walked back to her desk. Sam brushed her hand as he walked to the front.

Mr. Desmond: That was amazing Rachel. Oh Mr. Evans you're next, I guess. Next time raise your hand.

Sam: Sorry. This song is for someone. Even though I am innocent and misunderstanding, I'm incomplete without her.

Rachel took a deep breath and slowly shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Incomplete" (A/N: BSB)

(Sam)

Empty spaces fill me up with holes

Distant faces with no place left to go

Without you within me I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess

I tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

Baby, my baby

It's written on your face

You still wonder if we made a big mistake

*Sam got on his knee*

I'd try to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go

I don't wanna make you face this world alone

I wanna let you go (alone)

I'd try to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

The class applauded, as Sam looked at Rachel looked away. Penny was not happy. She quickly texted Quinn.

Penny: okay plan backfired. They're singing to each other.

Quinn: Is Rachel talking to him?

Penny: No.

Quinn: Don't worry Man hands is the Queen of Diva fits and storm outs.

Penny: She's not getting my man.

Quinn: And stop texting me. Someone might get suspicious.

Penny was about to text back but phone snatched from her. "Hey!"

Adam: Who is Quinn?

Penny snatched it back when bell rang, and Quinn was right..the Diva ran out leaving Sam dazed.

Penny: You don't need that bitch.

Sam: her name is Rachel, and this is your fault. I know damn sure I never ever slept with you. And if you are preggo it sure as hell isn't me. My kid wouldn't be born with horns and pitchfork.

Penny: She doesn't belong in our World.

Sam: She may not belong in "our world", but she belongs in MINE.

Sam turned and stormed off.

Penny yells: You WILL be back, Samuel Evans!

And that bitch Rachel Berry will be sorry, she added.

Rachel later sat on bleachers watching Sam on football field at practice. She misses him and maybe he is telling the truth. But does she belong anywhere? Rachel locked eyes with Sam who gave a sad smile and waved. She slowly waved. And felt the tears. She wanted nothing more than to run into Sam's arms. Butbpride got in the way. She texted Kurt.

Rachel: Kurt, I'm miserable. I let my pride get in the way. What do I do? I miss you all.

Kurt: Come Home...this is where you belong.

Blaine: Hey Rae, miss you. Please come home. I need my fellow Broadway baby here...

Rachel: I will let you know. Love my Klaine.

Kurt &amp; Blaine: We love our Diva. Come home soon..

Rachel had a lot to think about, she glanced one more time, and walked away not noticing Sam watching her leave with his heartbreaking...

A/N: Wow two updates in a day. Hope you enjoyed! Review please. Vote. Love you all #samchel


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Omg you guys Rock! Seriously so appreciative for all of the reads, votes and reviews. Only 3 episodes left...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or songs.

Song: Trouble with Girls by Scotty McCreery

It had been three weeks since Sam saw Rachel leave the bleachers. This was getting ridiculous and she was a lot to handle at times. The term 'Diva' fit her perfectly, except she was HIS. He didn't want to think of her with someone else. They both could be stubborn, but what annoyed him the most is they are fighting because of a lie. He hasn't done anything, but then again he hasn't been able to get Penny away and hadn't done a good job protecting Rachel.

Sam walked to his porch, guitar in hand and thought of how much trouble girls were at times, but only one girl on his mind. He could see her bedroom window and longed to just hold her once again and tell her how he feels.

The Trouble With Girls (A/N: by Scotty McCreery)

(Sam)

The trouble with girls is they're a mystery  
Something about 'em puzzles me  
Spent my whole life trying to figure out  
Just what them girls are all about  
The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty  
Everything about 'em does something to me  
But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

*Rachelwasinherbedroom,listening to Sam singing while packing. She wasreadytogobacktoOhio. Shewasn't mad at him,she was just tired of the drama. It was better to leave now before it got worse. . *

They smile, that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with "hello"  
They kill you with "goodbye"  
They hook you with one touch and you can't break free  
Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me

*Sam imagined Rachel's chocolate brown eyes, her brunette hair cascading, and she smelled like CherryVanilla.*

They're sugar and spice and angel wings  
And hell on wheels and tight blue jeans  
A summer night, down by the lake  
An old memory that you can't shake  
They're hard to find, yet there's so many of 'em  
The way that you hate, that you already love 'em  
But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

They smile, that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with "hello"  
They kill you with "goodbye"  
They hook you with one touch and you can't break free  
Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me

The way they hold you out on the dance floor  
The way they ride in the middle of your truck  
The way they give you a kiss at the front door  
Leave you wishing you could have gone up  
And just as you walk away  
You hear that sweet voice say…  
Stay

They smile, that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with "hello"  
They kill you with "goodbye"  
They're the perfect drug and I can't break free  
Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me

There was no one he loved as much as her. Call him crazy, but he was crazy in love with Rachel Barbra Berry. Sam was about to head back in the house, when he heard someone leaving the Berry house. He heard Rachel's uncle, John yell, "Rachel Barbra where are you going? You think running away is gonna solve anything?! I promised your fathers I'd watch over you! Please."

Rachel: I..I just need to go back home. I don't belong here, as I'm told a gazillion times. I'm used to being on my own. Plus New Directions need my talent.

John: What about Sam?

Rachel was halfway to the car when she slowly stopped. Sam... Shewasleaving partly because of him. This way he didn't have to choose between anyone. Penny was right because she DIDN'T belong anywhere or with anyone. Broadway was her destiny and New York her true love.

Rachel: Sam will find someone else...

John : Rachel, please, you're family. You do belong. Sam is good for you. Running away is making you a quitter and you were never a quitter.

Rachel: Guess you don't know me. I love you, Uncle John, but I've gotta do this.

John: Here *hands her money and a card * take it. Call me if you need me. See if Kurt can stay with you.

Rachel hugged her uncle and kissed his cheek. She grabbed her bags and got to her car, but saw someone at her car. SamEvans...

Sam: So you're just going to run away? Not even willing to work it out?

*Sam leaned against the car,sadness in his eyes*

Rachel: It is for the best.

Sam: For you...or for me? Because I know for damn sure it's not what I want.

Rachel: Sam, please.

Sam: I never thought you would be so selfish?

Rachel: Excuse me? You should be jumping for joy. Now you can be with Penny.

Sam: Damn it, I want you. I never slept with her..only YOU.

Rachel: We barely know each other. I need time.

Sam pleaded, voice cracked. "Rachel please ! Stay..

Rachel: I'm sorry. I've made up my mind. Goodbye. You will forget me.

Sam: You leave, don't expect me to chase you.

Rachel rolled her eyes, feeling the tears flow. She leaned on tiptoes, kissing him 'goodbye'. Rachel went to open the door, but Sam pulled her back pressing her against the car kissing her passionately, tasting salty tears from the both of them.

Sam: Iloveyou.

Rachel: I love you too. *Rachel got in her car and drove away , looking in the mirror as she watched Sam sobbing as he watched the love of hi life drive away *  
Rachel turned on the radio, listeningto a Sara Evans song called " A. Little bit stronger".. ThinkingofSam.

Lyrics

(Rachel)

Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain  
But I brushed my teeth anyway  
I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face  
I got a little bit stronger

Riding in the car to work and I'm  
Trying to ignore the hurt so I  
Turned on the radio,  
Stupid song made me think of you  
I listened to it for minute  
But then I changed it  
I'm getting a little bit stronger,  
Just a little bit stronger

And I'm done hoping  
That we could work it out  
I'm done with how it feels,  
Spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking  
You could ever change  
I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days  
I get a little bit stronger

It doesn't happen overnight but you  
Turn around and a month's gone by  
And you realize you haven't cried  
I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer  
I'm busy getting stronger

And I'm done hoping  
That we can work it out  
I'm done with how it feels,  
Spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking,  
You could ever change  
I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days,  
I get a little bit stronger  
I get a little bit stronger

Getting along without you baby  
I'm better off without you baby  
How does it feel without me baby?  
I'm getting stronger without you baby

And I'm done hoping we could work it out  
I'm done with how it feels,  
Spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking  
That you could ever change  
I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days  
I get a little bit stronger  
I get a little bit stronger

And just a little bit stronger  
A little bit,  
A little bit,  
A little bit stronger  
Get a little bit stronger

Sam continued to watch her drive off...the love of his life.. This is bull, he thought. He will get her back.

?: Aww I told you she would come to her senses and leave.

Sam: Penny the stalker thing is a turn off. Leave me alone or I'll press charges.

Penny: You know you will come around.

?: She will be running far away if I have anything to do with it.

Sam: Quinn? What the- how?

Quinn: Don't you see resemblance? Penny and I are cousins on a mission to send away RuPaul.

Sam: Leave her alone..

Quinn: Sorry can't do that..I need my fun.

Sam shook his head and walked away. Slamming the front door.

Penny and Quinn high five and smirked.

Penny: Good riddance.

Quinn: The fun isn't over. And sorry cousin, Sammy won't be yours either. I got a my eye on him.

Penny: you Bitch!

Quinn: Queen bitch to you... RuPaul will be sorry...

A/N: Wow...more drama..don't worry Samchel is endgame...or are they?


	15. Chapter 13

eA/N: You are so awesome! Welcome back and I apologize for not being able to update as rapidly. THANK YOU so much for your loyalty with this story. Without further ado..

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. Only the storyline.

Rachel sat in her car, half way home. Kurt had called saying he would stay at her house so she wouldn't be alone. It was going to be difficult since the last time she was home, she made love and shared her bed with the only guy she ever really cared for... Her Sam...because he was. She was an idiot for not sticking around and fighting for them. He deserved better, but so did she. She just had to let him go. Concentrate on her future and get the hell out of Lima and Tennessee. New York bound come hell or high water.

Rachel pulled into her driveway and Kurt was waiting in his car. When Kurt saw his favorite Diva, he rushed to open her door and wrapped his arms around Rachel, and Rachel gave him a pained but fake smile.

Kurt: Oh my Barbra! Welcome Home!

Rachel: Thanks. To be honest I don't even know where home is anymore.

Kurt: New York of course. Don't worry Rach, your favorite fashionista Diva is here and tomorrow we shall go shopping, and just forget everything.

Rachel: I wish I didn't have to forget. I'm stupid.

Kurt: No, never. You're home..myself and Blaine have missed you. Lets get in the house and have dinner and tomorrow everything will be better.

Rachel: Thank you, Kurt. I am glad I have my BFF.

Kurt: Love you too.

They walk into house, and Rachel went straight to her bedroom. She walked in, getting her pajamas for a shower, glanced at the bed and suddenly flashback images of her time with Sam flashed. Rachel ran to bathroom, and turned on the shower. She got I and let the tears flow. She began to sing since it always calmed her. She truly missed Sam already. It amazed her how fast he gas captured her heart. Maybe she made aa mistake. But Kurt was right..New York is her true love.

"I'll say goodbye for the two of us" (A/N: By Exposé)

(Rachel)

When you wake up

And find me gone tomorrow

Don't think I meant to hurt you

I just did what we knew I had to

And all the time we knew

The time was never right for us

Time to leave this love behind

I could never leave you - Baby

If I saw you cry

Chorus

I'll say good bye for the two of us

Tonight while you sleep

I'll kiss you softly one last time

And say good-bye

Like I know we must

There's just no other way

And I couldn't bear to see your heart break

So Ill wait till your asleep to say good-bye

Please realize

How hard it is to do this

I'm trying to make it through this

Say good-bye just as gently as I can

Please try and understand

This time just wasn't the time for us

We knew I couldn't stay

But that don't make it easier to leave you

So while I can find the strength

Chorus

Before your arms embrace me

Before your kisses take me

Before your eyes can make me stay

Chorus

Like I know we must

Ill wait till you're asleep

To say good-bye for the two of us

Tonight while you sleep

Ill kiss you softly one last time

And say good-bye

Like I know we must

There's just no other way

And I couldn't bear to see your heart break

So Ill wait till your asleep to say good-bye

When you wake up

And find me gone tomorrow

Don't think I meant to hurt you

Good bye

Rachel whispered as her voice cracked, 'i love you Sam"

Tears flowed until it was time to join Kurt and ended up falling asleep on the couch dreaming of Samuel Evans. Kurt sighed, draped a blanket over Rachel and head to bed. Rachel's phone buzzed. Kurt looked at the message and saw it was from Sam. Kurt hated seeing Rachel hurt so he deleted the message. "Sorry Sam, she has to move on.." Kurt whispered, then headed to sleep.

'Good night, Rachel," Kurt said .

"Sam," Rachel cried in her sleep.

Meanwhile back in Tennessee, Sam was hanging in his room playing COD with Adam, and trying not to think of Rachel. He couldn't believe that she just walked away.

Adam: Dude don't take this wrong, but you seriously are getting ass kicked in this game. If you miss HER that much then DO SOMETHING about it. Don't let a couple of bitches stand in the way.

Sam: Two? What are you talking about?

Adam looked down, "Oh..oops. Look Penny and some girl named Quinn are trying to hurt you and Rachel. Well realm Rachel, but at the same time you're hurt because she's gone."

Sam: She didn't give me a chance. Forget her.

Adam: You don't mean that. I get your hurt but being here and then dealing with the same harassment back in Ohio..i don't blame her leaving. What you got to do is decided what you want to do and fight for her. Get your woman back and protect her before it's too late.

Sam: I keep trying to call or text but she's ignoring me.

Sam dialed Rachel's number that went straight to voicemail.

Sam: Rachel, I know you are ignoring me. But please baby, let me know you got home safe. You should be here with me...i love you Rachel. Come home.."

Sam: Well...looks like its just me. Damn women.

Adam: Doesn't get any easier, but if SHE is the One...fight.. And with that I'm out of here. *bumping fists*

Sam: Thanks man, see you tomorrow.

Sam grabbed his guitar and stared at Rachel's contact photo.

Sam called again, and Rachel picked up. He could tell she had been crying.

Rachel: Hello?

Sam: Rachel? Baby? Sorry did I wake you?

Rachel: Yes...what did you need?

Sam: You...

Rachel: Samuel...

Sam: I don't agree with why you left, but I love you. You need to be with me. I'm not giving up. I have a song for you. Just listen to it..

Rachel: *sigh* I'm listening...

"Stare at You" (A/N: By NKOTB)

I still get lost, caught in a daze,  
Tongue tied, just like the very first day...

I saw you and I'm so amazed  
Cause the look that got me twisted still hasn't changed

Your sexy eyes never lie,  
Baby, I lose myself (when they open)  
Girl, forget about goin' out  
Baby, I'd rather not (So, I'm hoping)

Chorus:  
I could just stare at you forever (Oh, baby)  
I can be here with you doing whatever (My lady)  
It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me

What do you see? I can't figure it out  
You're talking to my heart without making a sound  
I can't lose when I'm caught in your eyes  
(I feel like superman) Got me up in the sky

Your sexy eyes never lie  
Baby, I lose my ground... (You're so gorgeous, oh...)  
Girl, forget about goin' out  
Baby, I want you now...

Chorus

Baby, keep the lights on  
I'm gonna stare at you all night long  
And we'll keep rocking 'til the sun shines  
Wait until the moonlight to do it again

I could just stare (I'm gonna stare) at you forever (all the time, all the time) Oh, baby  
I can be here (right here) with you (with you) doing whatever (with my lady)  
(Girl) It's not the way you look (it's not the way) that (you look at me) brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
So keep looking at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me  
If forever you were staring at me

Rachel: That was beautiful.

Sam: Just like you. I love you, Rachel. I'll wait forever. I'll find my way to you. You're my life.

Rachel: I cant do this. I love you Sammy. Please give me time.

Sam: I told you in my text..i love you. Good night baby. *Sam began to sob then hung up. He had to make a plan and get his woman back.*

Rachel hung up and was sad, she loved Sam. Then she thought of what he said. 'text? There was no text..' She thought.

Rachel: Kurt?

Kurt came into room, "Yeah?"

Rachel: Sam called. Said I got a text. Do you know what text? I fell asleep."

Kurt: Well...

A/N: Sorry so short. Read &amp; Review.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading &amp; voting. I don't know about you all but all of the conflicting spoilers for the last three episodes are certainly getting on my nerves. I guess we just have to watch and wait. No matter what someone will be upset or happy. Let's just enjoy and remember the good things about Glee. I want Samchel, but also wished that Smytheberry, Blainchel and Puckleberry could've happened too but just wasn't in the cards. I just ask for everyone, no matter who your OTP is, that we stop fighting like children over a TV show?

Anyways, I am going to try to bring some happiness for Samchel, but if you have read any of my stories I always add a mix of angst and drama. It would get boring if they were in love 24/7. I'm going to time jump a bit soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: James Ingram "Just Once"

Rachel looked at Kurt, and repeated her question.

Rachel: Kurt, Sam just mentioned about a text he sent, but I was asleep. Do you know anything?

Kurt: Well...

Rachel: WHAT DID YOU DO KURT?

Kurt: I've got to call Blaine.

Rachel: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel..

Kurt: OKAY! I know you need time to forget Sam so I may have read and deleted it. He just said he loves you.

Rachel: *sigh* Kurt, although its appreciated, please don't do that. Sam hasn't done anything, I'm just giving him space. He deserves better.

Kurt: So do you. Well get some rest. Tomorrow you're coming back to New Directions.

Rachel: Wow..Quinn will love that.

Kurt: Well she is Penny's cousin. *Kurt suddenly kicked himself. He knew about Quinn and Penny from Finn since he's dating Quinn Fabray.

Rachel: Wait..excuse me?! Quinn is what? Kurt...

Kurt: Good night Rachel. * Kurt ran out of the room*

Rachel sat in bed, trying to understand what she just heard...so could Quinn and Penny be up to something? Did Sam know? She thought , before turning off her light. Another night of Samchel dreams. She imagined on stage, looking at the crowd, and spotting Sam.

"Just Once" (by James Ingram)

(Rachel)

I did my best

But I guess my best wasn't good enough

Cause here we are

Back where we were before

Seems nothin' ever changes

We're back to being strangers

Wondering if we ought to stay

Or head on out the door

Just once...

Can't we figure out what we keep doin' wrong

Why we never last for very long

What are we doin' wrong

Just once...

*Sam talked towards her, joining her and Rachel was amazed how their voices blended...*

(Sam)

Can't we find a way to finally make it right

To make the magic last for more than just one night

If we could just get to it

I know we could break through it

(Hmm hmmmm)

(Rachel)

I gave my all

But I think my all may have been too much

Cause Lord knows we're not gettin' anywhere

Seems we're always blowin'

Whatever we've got goin'

And it seems at times with all we've got

We haven't got a prayer

(Both)

Just once...

Can't we figure out what we keep doin' wrong

Why the good times never last for long

Where are we goin' wrong

Just once...

(Sam)

Can't we find a way to finally make it right

To make the magic last for more than just one night

I know we could break through it

If we could just get to it

(Rachel)

Just once

I want to understand...

Why it always comes back to goodbye

Why

Can't we get ourselves in hand

(Sam)

And admit to one another

We're no good without each other

Take the best and make it better

Find a way to stay together

(Sam)

Just once...

(Both)

Can't we find a way to finally make it right (Whoa)

Make the magic last for more than just one night

I know we could break through it

If we could just get to it

Just Once...

(Rachel)

Whoa oh, we can get to it

(Sam)

Just Once...

Just as Rachel kissed him, Sam smiled and tried to lean in again until Penny and Quinn pulled him away, and Rachel repeatedly shouted, "Sam! Please don't leave me! Sam!"

Rachel jolted out of her dream, 'What the hell?"

Rachel knew she couldn't do it...she needs Sam.

A few weeks roll by, Rachel is back at McKinley High and once again a part of New Directions. Sunshine went to Vocal Adrenaline, although Rachel shouldn't be surprised since she sent the girl to a crack house after a run in with the foreign student. Everyone hated her more, but Rachel could care less. She was on a mission for payback and answers from HBIC Fabray herself.

Rachel was putting her stuff in her locker when she spotted Quinn with Finn. Rachel was done being a victim. This time she was ready.

Rachel marched up to Quinn...

Rachel: Quinn! You Bitch!

Quinn: Excuse you RuPaul.

Finn: Rachel I know you're a drama queen and jealous but don't take it out on Quinn. She's innocent?

Rachel: Innocent? Anything but innocent. She and her trashy cousin need to stay out of my life and leave MY MAN alone. Sam is mine, Lucy Caboose.

Finn: What are you talking about?

Rachel: None of you are worth my time. Sam never got anyone pregnant. He wants me only.

Quinn: Keep lying, Treasure Trail..no one wants you.

Rachel punched her in the face, and was about to say something when a familiar voice spoke, " I do. I always wanted Rachel. If she's not going to come home, then perhaps I need to transfer.

Rachel froze until she turned and gasped..."Sam?"

Sam: Hi beautiful. Miss me?

will

Rachel ran into his arms, and Sam caught her, spun her around and crashing his lips with hers, and not caring who was watching.

Rachel: I missed you, Sam. I-

Sam: shhhh I love you too...

Rachel crushed his lips. She will deal with everything later, but for now...Sam was Here...

A/N: Sorry so short. Read &amp; Review please. If you have time please check out my other stories especially Smytheberry, Blainchel and Nichel . love ya'll


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: See I told you...there maybe angst &amp; drama but I always find a way to unite my main couple. I'm considering doing another Smytheberry story eventually. Suggestions? Thank you for reading. It means so much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but story. Warning mature language and adult material so be advised.

Song: Bryan Adams 'Heaven'

Rachel couldn't believe what or actually WHO she was seeing...Sam?!

Rachel was sitting in choir room and she saw the boy she had left behind. He was really here?!

Rachel: Sammy? What are you doing here?

Sam: Did you really believe I'd just let you go? Rachel, it has been miserable without you. And I know the truth about Penny &amp; Quinn. I never got anyone pregnant. I'd never cheatvon you. You're my love.

Quinn: Sam, why don't you forget Man hands.

Rachel: Why isn't Finn keeping you on a leash Bitch?!

Finn: You can't talk to Quinn like that.

Rachel: I can and I did. She needs to stay out of my life.

Sam: I'm here because I'm transferring. I want to be with you. My parents said it was okay, but may need a place to stay. So could you use a roommate? Also Mr Schuester I'd like to audition.

Finn: Sorry no room.

WS: Nonsense we need more voices. Sam

Sam kissed Rachel and whispered to Brad, who nodded. Rachel smiled, and Puck squeezed her hand as Quinn and Finn glared. Quinn texted Penny. Someone was going to pay.

Sam: Hi I am Sam and I don't like green eggs or ham. Yuck. This is for Rachel, I love you.

"Heaven" (A/N: by Bryan Adams)

(Sam)

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

And baby, you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me

Oh there's lots that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

And baby, you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

I've been waitin' for so long

For somethin' to arrive

For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true

Through the good times and the bad

Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you

*Sam took Rachel in his arms, slow dancing*

And baby, you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven, heaven, oooh

You're all that I want

You're all that I need

We're in heaven

We're in heaven

(both)

We're in heaven

Rachel: Woohoo! Sammy!

The Glee club, except Fuinn, clapped and Mr Schue nodded, "Welcome to the New Directions. We may have competition for male lead now."

Sam: Thank you.

Sam sat next to Rachel, but Rachel got up to sing next.

Rachel: For my love...

"My Destiny" (by Katherine Macphee)

(Rachel)

I have always dreamed of this

I'll admit that there was something I missed

Wonderin' if it is for real

Every mistake, every wrong turn

Every time I lost my way

Led me to this, moment of bliss, tonight

[CHORUS:]

With you, finally I can break free

With you, I saw a changing in my destiny

Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see

How different life turned out to be

*Sam smiled, he truly loved her. *

You were always by my side

That you believed in me was enough reason why

I didn't stop, didn't give up

Even if I sometimes lost hope

I did my best, and I am blessed

In life

[CHORUS:]

With you, finally I can break free

With you, I saw a changing in my destiny

Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see

How different life turned to be

Can I get any higher

Tell me, does it get any stronger?

I owe it to you, that I made it through

I never could've done it, without you

[CHORUS:]

With you, I can break free, yeah

With you, I saw a changing in my destiny

Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see

How different life turned out to be

[CHORUS:]

Oh, cause of you, I saw a changing in my destiny

Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see

How different life turned out to be

I've realized that it's my destiny

Sam took Rachel's hand, leading her out of Glee and into a closet. He pushed her against a wall and kissed her hard. Rachel gasped as she kisses back. Moaning and running hands all over each other. They had months away to make up for.

Rachel: Sam, I am so glad you're here. I know drama has yet to end. But I miss you so much.

Sam: in love you more. I am sorry.

Rachel kissed his lips. "No I should be sorry. I should've trusted you. Right now I want you... Now."

Sam: You don't need to ask twice. I want you Now and Forever. Gosh you're hot and sexy.

Rachel whimpered as he kissed all over her body, before kneeling in front of her, rubbing and licking her sweetness. "OMG SAM!"

Sam wasted no time. The lovebirds gave into one another making love, both knowing there was more to come later at home.

After collapsing in bliss, Rachel kissed Sam.

Rachel: I love you.

Sam: Love you more. Let's head home so I can continue to show you how much.

Rachel giggled, "Let's go"

Sam carried Rachel bridal style to the car and drove home, unaware they were being watched.

Quinn glared and thought, 'Man hands crossed me for the last time. Bitch is going down...'

Puck: You're not doing a damn thing to Sammy or my Jewish Princess. Beth would be sad to see what mommy dearest has become...

A/N: Read &amp; Review please.


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Its Glee night so I thought I would update before it comes on. Its hard to believe its soon coming to a close... I've also updated my new story, Heaven in your eyes, which is a new Smytheberry story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: Ross Lynch, "Timeless".

Rachel and Sam made it back to Rachel's house in record time. Her dads were still away, but her uncle checked on her periodically. They entered the house and Rachel pushed Sam against the kissed him, but he smirked.

Sam: Ban I know you want all of this but we have all night.

Rachel: Well I do want to shower.

Sam: I'll make dinner and you get undressed into something more comfortable, but remember it won't be on for long.

Rachel: That's what YOU think. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home.

*Rachel kissed him, then ran to her room. *

While Rachel went to shower, Sam was getting dinner ready. He decided to make a vegan lasagna. He thought of Rachel and so glad that he made the decision to fight for his lady love.

"Timeless" (by Ross Lynch)

(Sam)

Every day day day  
I fall for you a little more  
And every night night night  
I dream of you so beautiful  
(Ye-ey)

Every time we laugh  
I see the sparks fly  
And every time you blush  
I feel those butterflies  
And baby how we feel  
Will always be in style  
Forever and ever…

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless…  
We are timeless…

Ye-e-e-ah  
We are timeless

We can talk, talk, talk  
For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh  
And don't you know, oh, oh  
That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah

'Cause every time you smile you light the world up  
No matter what you do I can't get enough  
And baby how I feel will always be in style  
Forever and ever

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless

Like the stars are in the sky  
My love for you will always shine  
It's you and me eternally  
And there's no way to stop us  
'Cause we're timeless  
We're timeless

(This love)  
This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...

Sam cooked while singing, and he didn't notice Rachel standing in the kitchen doorway and smiled. She truly loved Sam. He was so good to her and couldn't believe he was actually here with her.

Rachel: Awww you really believe we are timeless?

Sam: Damn, scared hell out of me. But yes I believe we are forever. No matter where our paths take us after high school, you're it for me. I love you, Rachel.

Rachel: I love you, Sam. Why don't you turn off dinner. get back to that later. I want you to show me Fifty shades of Sam Evans...

Sam: Oh really?

Rachel: But you will have to catch me first...

I Love Your Smile (A/N: By Shanice)

(Rachel)

Sitting in my class, just drifting away  
staring into the windows of the world (yeah)  
I can't hear the teacher, his books don't call me at all  
I don't see the bad boys tryin' to catch some play...

[Chorus]  
'Cause I love your smile  
I love your smile

The clock at work says three, and I wanna be free  
free to scream, free to bathe, free to paint my toes all day  
My boss is lame you know, and so is the pay  
I'm gonna put that new black mini on my charge anyway

[Chorus]

[Bridge]  
Time came and showed me your direction  
Now I know I'll never ever go back taught me that  
I can be a better girl with love you give  
you rock my world  
you dig

[Rap Breakdown:]  
I'm showin' the life that I'm livin'  
This is the life that I have  
and it's given to you

yeh' and it's true  
la-d-da  
twinkely d  
do you

believe in a girl  
like me  
Shanice is the one  
for you to be with

But when I'm caught all alone  
I start fessin'  
It's from a state of depression

And the thunder clouds of doubt move in  
I begin to wonder "do you still love me?"  
but after that  
My whole world is beautiful

Blow Branford  
Blow

[Bridge]

Smile...Psych

[Chorus]

Rachel pushed Sam on the bed, and he definitely made HER smile...wink...

Meanwhile, Quinn was on the phone with Penny...who wasn't happy to learn that Rachel had her clutches into Sam even more.

Penny: That Bitch thinks she's won, but she's gonna be sorry.

Quinn: You don't have to worry, all of her men run away from her.

Puck came up behind Quinn. "You won't do anything, got it Fabray. " he warned.

Adam came behind Penny. "He's not into you! Move on!"

Rachel was snuggled into her boyfriend's arms. Content and Happy.

Rachel: I love you Samuel Evans.

Sam: I love you too Rachel Berry, future Mrs. Evans..

Rachel: I love the sound of that. *Kiss*

They drifted off to sleep...

A/N: Awwwww #Samchel


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: Before I forget, yesterday was 3/6...so happy 3/6 day! ( aka Nick &amp; Jeff)..also don't forget to cheer on Riker Lynch on DWTS.I think we're getting brown to the end of this story. We're getting close to 1k reads. Also "Day before You" has surpassed The perfect you at 1.32k! OMG THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next morning, Rachel arrived at school with Sam at her side. Rachel couldn't be happier. At one point she loved Finn, but what she felt for Sam surpassed those feelings. They're opposites, but he keeps her grounded. He believed in her.

Rachel showed Sam around and Quinn kept glacring at her. It was getting annoying.

Quinn: Don't think Sam will stick around.

Rachel: You know what Fabray? Your insults are as old as Sylvester. Stop blaming me for issues in your life. Its not my fault my mother adopted your daughter. You made that decision, you could've said no. You have Finn, so stay out of mine. And goes for Penny too. Stop trying to tear me down, get a life. Leave mine alone. Save that drama for your momma, bitch.

Quinn: How dare you?!

Rachel: How dare you trying to come between me &amp; Sam. You're pathetic and insecure. Now if you will excuse me I have my own life to lead.

*Rachel turned and stormed off*

Quinn: Bitch is going to pay.

Puck: No Fabray ain't happening. Leave Rachel and her lover alone. You're not just letting yourself down, but Beth too. As much as you want to play victim, you're a mother. Grow up.

Quinn stormed off. Rachel was in class with Sam. Sam kept playing with her hair in Glee.

WS: Anyone have anything to share?

Rachel: I do..

Mercedes: What else is new...

Sam smiled. Rachel kissed his cheek, and whispered " listen carefully. I mean every word. "

Rachel: For my Sam...

Lyrics

(Rachel)

When I first saw you, I saw love

And the first time you touched me, I felt love

And after all this time,

You're still the one I love

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

You're still the one

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Rachel: I love you baby.

Sam: I love you more.

Quinn: *gag*

Rachel: *cough* Bitch

Ever You're In My Arms Again" (A/N: Peabo Bryson)

(Sam)

It all came so easy

All the lovin' you gave me

The feelings we shared

And I still can remember

How your touch was so tender

It told me you cared

We had a once in a lifetime

But I just couldn't see

Until' it was gone

A second once in a lifetime

May be too much to ask

But I swear from now on

(Rachel)

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll love you much better

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll hold you forever

This time we'll never end

Now I'm seen clearly

How I still need you near me

I still love you so

There's something between us

That won't ever leave us

There's no letting go

(No letting go)

(Sam)

We had a once in a lifetime

But I just didn't know it

'Til my life fell apart

A second once in a lifetime

Isn't too much to ask

'Cause I swear from the heart

(both)

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll love you much better

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll hold you forever

This time we'll never end, never end

(Rachel)

The best of romances

Deserve second chances

I'll get to you somehow

'Cause I promise now

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll love you much better

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll hold you forever

This time we'll never end

(Sam)

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll love you much better

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll hold you forever

This time we'll never end

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll love you much better

If ever you're in my arms again

(Rachel)

This time I'll hold you forever

This time we'll never end

(Sam)

If ever you're in my arms again

Sam: Rachel, will promise to be with me forever?

*kneels in front of Rachel with a promise ring*

Finn: You've got to be kidding me?

Puck: Shut it Finnocence?

Mercedes: why does she get everything damn?!

Rachel: I promise...

Rachel wrapped arms around Sam, kissing.

WS: That's great but let's get to work.

Sam looked at Rachel, "later at home..you're mine"

WS: From the top, five six seven eight...

A/N: Sorry so short. Read &amp; Review please...


	20. Author's Note 2 please read

A/N: I decided to write a Sequel to Country Diva. First chapter is now posted. Be sure to read! Thanks!


End file.
